Something I Need
by WrasslinChick
Summary: Last Installment of the 'Protecting Them' Series. When Alice, Dean's little cousin, is offered a job as an interviewer in WWE, she accepts it reluctantly. But with a new job comes new friends and new enemies. Will she be able to resist a certain Shield member even though her heart hasn't healed. And will she be able to look past a past love and find a new one?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: rewritten

Maybe if she ignored the ringing for long enough, it would disappear. She cast a quick glance to the side of the bed and her worst fear was confirmed. It was only 5:30am in the morning. She threw her head back into the pillow and swore. Loudly. Who the hell was calling her at this time in the morning. Alice groaned and reached for the phone, pressing the green button with enough force to jam it into the receiver.

"Hello?" She snapped, hoping her tone would warn off any unwanted future phone calls.

"Hey short stuff, get the pancakes cooking. See you in ten?" The voice said and Alice recognised it almost instantly. The dial tone beeped and she stared at the wall in shock. A loud scream rippled through the four bedroomed house before she angrily grabbed a hair band and made her way downstairs. Her tiny feet stomped their way down the spiral staircase and made slapping noises as she walked to her kitchen.

'I will kill him when I see him. Dickhead'

Alice slapped the pan onto the worktop and switched the cooker on at the wall, grabbing some bowls out if the cupboard. She then hoisted herself up onto the worktop and began looking for ingredients on the top shelf. Which also required her to kneel on the worktop. After almost dropping half a bag of flour, she sighed and jumped down, getting ready to make a huge amount of protein pancakes for her beloved cousin.

The doorbell rang as she was in mid flip and her pancake tossing skills went right out of the window, the bell making her jump and the pancake splat on the floor. She put the pan back on the stove and stared at the pancake for a few seconds before sighing. She slowly made her way to the front door, dragging her hands over her face which was wrought with tired circles. She saw his annoying ass face at the window, his nose pressed up against the glass in an effort to make her laugh.

5:30 was no laughing matter.

A twist of the key and a swing if the door and Alice was engulfed by two big arms.

"A hug will not fix the fact that your a fucking asshole Mr Ambrose." He kissed the top of her head and grinned, putting her feet back on the floor.

"I'm really sorry about the wake up call Al, me and the guys just rolled in and the girls were sleeping. And nowhere that's open makes as good pancakes as you do." Alice rolled her eyes. He was the biggest charm in the world and she daren't say no.

"I also brought some backup, you know, in case you usually acted the way you do if you are woken before 9am." Alice punched him in the chest and he mocked being hurt, just before Seth Rollins walked in, accompanied by another man, one that made her door frame week like a mouse hole. Alice squeaked as she tried to drag her football jersey over her 'in desperate need of a tan legs'.

"Alice, meet Roman, he's the new guy." Alice shook his outstretched hand. She had sort if seen him in pictures, and that was only because she didn't watch wrestling in TV any-more. He was a whole lot taller and bigger in real life.

"Dean, I only made enough for you. And you know how much you eat!" Dean chuckled and pointed both boys in the direction of the kitchen.

xXx

Alice sat and watched the three men throw back pancakes like it was their last day alive. Dean had been kind enough to make another batch for them as Alice sat and tried not to fall asleep. Dean shoved a glass of orange juice under her nose and she graciously accepted.

"So you guys in town for a few days?" She asked, trying to bring them out of their food comas. All three nodded. Seth grabbed his and two other two's plates and loaded them up in the dishwasher. She smiled at him, to tired to keep speaking.

"Three days. Two taping and one live show. Then we move onto Michigan." Alice nodded. She stood up and moved through to her comfy sofa, taking up a whole two seater and forcing Seth and Roman to share the other one.

"Don't worry, I have your tickets in my jacket pocket." Dean rummaged around for them.

"On second thoughts, I think I left them in my ladies handbag. Whoops." Alice managed to smile but the thought of going to a live show made her extremely anxious.

"I could have bought my own tickets you know."

"Do you know how much VIP ones cost?" Roman replied, a look on his face that said they were indeed expensive.

"VIP? Really?" Alice rolled her eyes and gulped back another mouthful of juice.

"Well, only the best for my little cousin!" Dean ruffled her hair and stood up.

"Any chance I could use your shower? I haven't had a chance to grab one." Alice waved him away, indicating it was fine. Seth and Roman both laughed, Seth getting up to pick up his phone which he left on the breakfast counter.

"Well you know what we do for a living, what do you do?" Roman smiled, making her feel at ease quickly.

"Fashion Stylist. Although I absolutely hate it." She placed her empty glass on the laminate flooring, knowing she would probably forget about it.

"Alice used to be a wrestler, but she gave it up." Karlee jumped at the sound of Deans voiced he had snuck into the kitchen and was now helping himself to a can of Pepsi and an apple.

"Dean, make sure you don't drown in the shower. It would be an awful shame to lose you and that big mouth of yours." She yelled sarcastically. Alice hated it when people repeated details about her past. Alice saw it as just that, the past and that was where it should be kept.

"WOW! Really? Who did you wrestler for?" Alice rolled her eyes and stood up, walking over to the picture frame which sat on her mantel. It was of Dean, a very young looking version and a smaller lady in a pink mask.

"That's me and Dean, in dragon gate about five years ago?" Dean shouted through, confirming her thoughts. Seth took the frame from Karlee.

" I can't see your face but you look really good! What made you give it up?" Karlee froze for a second, unsure of what to say. She gulped but once again, her loud ass cousin came to the rescue.

"Injury." He simply said knowing it was still to painful for Alice to talk about the real reason she had to give up her dream.

"God, you really are small? What are you 5'4?" Roman asked and she shook her head.

"5"2. But I could kick your ass anyway so no short jokes." Roman and Seth laughed, with a Roman giving her a fake salute to keep his word.

"So I arranged for Kaitlyn and Karlee to look after you tonight. Me and the boys are going to be slightly busy with our matches and I don't want to leave you alone." Alice groaned, she did not need babysitting. Seth and Roman seemed to agree.

"She can take care of herself man, she doesn't need the girls protecting her, it's not as if anything going to happen." Dean gave them a lopsided look, with one eyebrow raised.

"I have been out in public with her before. I've also seen the way people look at her." She is not walking the backstage area on her own and my word is final!" Alice brushed off his protective nature a lot of the time but he had never been this serious, Seth and Roman both held up their hands in defeat. She felt Dean standing behind her and he confirmed his position by putting a large hand on her head and ruffling her hair all over the place.

"Wear something nice and don't be late. I'll have someone pick you at at 7. Now we gotta love you and leave you." Alice stood up and walked them to the door, giving Seth a quick hug before they left and Roman an awkward half hug and half pat on the back. She knew Seth so she felt comfortable. Roman was a stranger, a giant stranger. Dean went to give her a hug and picked her up like a doll, squeezing her round the middle.

"Dean! My shirt!" She yelled, trying to pull her giants shirt down to at least cover her ass. Dean put her down and tweaked her nose.

"See you later kiddo."

xXx

_**Follow and Favorite to stay up to date with this story. **_

_**STORY COMING EARLY 2015**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alice wrung her hands against one another, trying to keep knots from forming in her stomach. It had been years sine she had witnessed an actual wrestling match or even been in the professional wrestling atmosphere and she didn't know how to handle something she missed so much. She had taken her day slowly, not bothering to go back to bed but instead to keep herself busy with the small things. The house was cleaned top to bottom before seven thirty and after a quick shower and a quick bite, she left for some retail therapy. Alice had left all her friends behind when she moved but there was nothing she loved more than shopping alone.

She had bought more than three outfits for the night and countless amounts of other things. She didn't care. She deserved a treat. Then after stopping for some coffee, she had come home and done her nails, whilst watching reruns of _'Friends'_. Again.

Now it was half six. She was being picked up within half an hour but she was sat on her kitchen island staring at her outfits. One was too plain, one showed too much flesh and the other was too flashy. She groaned again, her eyes peeping out over the top of her mug. While her double handled mug was her comfort in stressful situation like this, coffee was also her best friend.

The doorbell rang and she almost fell into the sink she jumped so far. They weren't due to be here. This was a nightmare coming true. Alice slumped off the island and half ran to her door. Sure enough, Karlee was waiting at the door, speaking away to someone else. She opened it almost reluctantly.

"Alice!" Karlee squeaked, giving her small friend a hug. Alice returned the squeeze. She and Karlee had always got on with one another and never had any problems for the little time they had spoke. She recognised the other woman as Layla, another diva in her division. Sadly, Kaitlyn wasn't there and she was one of the only divas Alice knew.

"Dean said you were terrible at making decisions and sent us early. I guess he was right." She jokingly pointed down to her Giants jersey and Alice nodded, inviting them both in. Layla was just like she was on TV. She was pretty and by the looks of it, liked her make-up. She was wearing a pair of tight skinnies and a crop top, along with a worn out baseball cap. Karlee was Karlee. Black skinnies, a black tank top and leather jacket all topped off with heels bigger than Alice's arm. The only colour came from her hair, which was piled up with a black bandanna. Karlee stood and looked at the clothes laid out on the floor.

"Alice, you have good taste, why aren't you wearing any of them?" Alice shrugged, going back to the kitchen island but this time sitting on the stool. Layla joined her.

"I'm Layla, your Alice, Deans cousin right?" Alice smiled and nodded, holding her hand out which Layla shook, a happy grin on her face.

"Nice to meet you. Sorry you have to be lumbered with me tonight. Deans a bit over protective sometimes."

"He has every right to be. They have quite a personal feud going on right now and he just doesn't want you getting caught in crossfire." Alice nodded, excited to find out who he was fighting and feeling guilty because she didn't know.

Alice held up the cut out black bandage dress and held it up against Alice. She sighed and held up the dark blue jumpsuit. The other item was a pastel pink play-suit but when Karlee held it up, she quickly jumped to disagree.

"It makes me look like a four year old. I think I like the black dress." Black was a safe colour and then at least she wouldn't stand out or garner too much attention. Karlee nodded and Layla gave a thumbs up to approve too.

"Go get into it. Do you have a pair of shoes to go with it?" Alice grinned at the thought of her shoe collection.

"I think I might... Let me go check."

xXx

Alice felt the eyes on her as she walked through the arena. There were no fans there yet but she knew people were wondering who she was. She had gone with the black dress, which dipped low to reveal some cleavage and showed off the right amount on toned legs. It was tight around her tiny waist and she felt good. Her hair was down, falling in soft waves down to her middle. She felt comfortable and dare she say it, sexy. Karlee had done her make-up and after she slipped on the right heels, she felt a million dollars.

The three girls had gone back to their shared hotel and Alice waited in Karlee and Deans room -minus Dean, whilst she got ready. They then met with Layla and took a taxi to the arena. Now they all looked smart and sexy in their dresses. Layla was sporting a pink dress that clung to her body and Karlee wore a high waisted leather skirt with a red crop top. Of course all with a pair of heels and her leather jacket.

"I'm just going to go and see Summer, I'll be back to see Roman before his match so I'll see you too soon!" Layla left them whilst they grabbed a bottle of water at catering, before going off to find Ambrose. They found him, shirtless in the locker room seething about something. Alice watched as Karlee soothed him down from his temper, his fists un-clenching and his face going back to a normal colour. She also saw Seth sitting on the couch, head in his hands, Roman next to him. Alice kept quiet but listened to what they were saying and trying to make heads or tails of the situation.

"They've done a talent reshuffle and want to put us back to NXT for a while... We've all held championships! Why should we go down!" Dean was angry, there was no denying it.

"Maybe that's a good thing babe, you could recharge your batteries." Karlee was trying her best to make light of the situation but even she had started to get angry.

"And they want to split us and the girls up. I understand that we've lost Kaitlyn but to take you and Layla away too? That makes no sense!" Seth threw his hands up in the air, just as the woman in question came into the room. Alice hadn't seen Kaitlyn in a while but when she did see her, her face lit up.

"Alice! Dean never told me you would be here! What a great surprise!" Alice stood to hug her but made a loud oomph noise when she couldn't. She looked down and her jaw dropped.

"So that's why you aren't competing then?" Alice joked pointing to the massive bump that was sitting on the front of her body. Kaitlyn blushed.

"Six months next Wednesday. Me and Seth are so excited!" Alice gave her another hug and congratulations.

"So are you just here visiting or..." Dean coughed and Kaitlyn shut her mouth instantly. Alice immediately looked around her, everyone's faces in the room suddenly changing expression, their eyes darting around them. Alice felt very anxious all of a sudden and her smile dropped as everyone looked at the ground.

"Dean, I will give you about ten seconds to explain what's going on." She knew he was up to something, especially after he had told Kaitlyn to be quiet. Shit. Dean ran a hand through his hair and walked towards her, taking her arm and walking her into the hall. Alice's heart raced as he shut the door behind them.

"I wasn't going to tell you like this..." Tears started to brim at her eyes. Now she was really worried. What had happened?

"Dean, your scaring me!" Alice almost yelled, her hands getting thrown up into the air.

"I was talking to Vince the other day and your name came up. He sort of offered you a job." Alice went red. Bright red.

"Why would you do that? You know I gave up wrestling years ago. That's my past, do you not think I've been through enough?!" She yelled. The door opened and Karlee stepped out, closing the door behind her.

"Honey, I know it's not my place to butt in, but I really think you should come with us and join us on the road. It's maybe the break you need." Well it's obvious she knew. Wrestling wasn't what had ruined her life. Wrestling was what she had to leave behind. Alice wiped a stray tear from her cheek.

"Dean, I haven't stepped foot in a wrestling ring for seven years. I really can't be running ropes again." Dean smirked and pulled her in for a hug.

"They want you, but not to wrestle. Vince wants to know if you would be an interviewer for Raw and Smack Down. They could be doing with another pretty girl to help out Renee." Alice sniffed and stood up straight, sorting out her dress.

"I know your struggling just now and I understand but come on the road with us and make new friend and do something good for a change. Put yourself first babe." Karlee spoke to her as though she was comforting a child. Normally Alice would have batted her away but the red haired diva was someone she trusted. She thought about her words for a second. A trial run wouldn't hurt, would it? She had nothing to lose and it might even be fun to get out of the house for a while.

"I'm not saying I'll take it, but I'll talk to Vince. And that's it." Dean did a little dance of happiness. Not only did getting Alice a job mean that she may be happier, but it meant he could keep an eye on her. And didn't Alice know it.

"I'll take her Dean, honey go get ready for your match." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and nodded for Alice to follow her.

Alice had never known anyone like Karlee. She had met her before and every time she had, it was like meeting an old friend. She was always so nice and caring.

"Don't let that jackass bully you into taking this by the way. We both know he wants to babysit you and that's no way for you to live your life." Karlee wasn't afraid to say what she was thinking, and it showed. Alice smiled and hugged her white blazer closer to her body.

"It sounds like a good opportunity, it really does and I've focused on the past for so long I was afraid to move on, does that sound silly?" Karlee looked at the young female and threw an arm around her. The slowed down and Karlee turned to face her, hands on Alice's shoulder.

"Listen, you are a smart, not to mention a gorgeous young woman and you need to realize your life is just beginning, not ending. Put your past behind you and focus on number one for once. And that's you." Alice kept walking alongside her cousins girlfriend and when they suddenly stopped, she wanted to do a 360 and dash back to the locker room. But before she had a chance, the door opened, a figure walking straight into Alice and knocking both her and Karlee flat on their backsides.

"Fuck sake red, keep you and your hoes out of my way." Karlee sneered at the tall man and Alice pulled herself up, muttering jackass under her breath.

"What the fuck did you just call me?" It was more than obvious that the man in question was none other than Batista. The part time talent. Alice stood her ground and stared straight at him. She recognised him from way back. Never seen him in person of course, just on TV.

"I called you a jackass, which is quite mild considering what I could have called you." Karlee held back a laugh as he looked at her, not knowing what to say before stomping off, muttering something about bitches.

"C'mon firecracker, go and see your future boss." Karlee shoved her into the room, calling before her. She pulled her in, placing her in front of a huge oak table and giving her shoulders a comforting rub.

"This is Alice, Deans cousin. She's here to see you about that job." And with that she disappeared. Alice was shocked, that to say the least.

"Hello Alice, please take a seat." Alice wanted to stay exactly where she was. It was more comfortable and less close to the man who owned the business she could potentially work for.

"Alice, you have nothing to worry about, think of this as less than an interview but as more of me trying to buy you." Yes. Because that made her feel right at home.

"I'm sorry. I... I don't understand." She took a seat, intrigued. Vince sighed and took his tablet out of the desk and tapping on it a few times before handing it over. She was shocked at what she saw.

Herself.

"How did you get these? Even I haven't seen them." She was of course, talking about her wrestling matches she did. She had to do them masked because she was so young and her promoter at the time didn't want her to be too exposed. She watched closely as a younger version of herself leapt from the top rope onto some other girl she had forgotten the name of. It made a lump form in her throat all too quickly.

"We want you here Alice. But I understand you retired but I'm asking you to come and work for me. I promise-."

"I'm not wrestling again. I'm done with that part in my life and I hope you realize that. I'll happily listen to your other offers it's just that is a no go zone for me I'm afraid." Vince sighed. Leaning across his table with his hands clasped.

"It's very clear who your related to Missy. I'm sure you will fit in very well here, considering you don't annoy Dave again."

"Ah, I'm sorry about that. He's a bit of a pain though, especially for not saying sorry." Alice shrugged it off and Vince plunked a contract in front of her.

"It's a twelve month contract, with opportunity to extend if you would like. It's a performers contract of course, as I would like, to include you in story-lines if that's okay."

"That's fine. Keep in mind I haven't done this in years and I might be a little rusty on my wrestling knowledge."

"I'll give you a set list of people to interview but so far I'm leaning to placing you with the Shield. You won't be known as Dean's cousin though. You can be your own person." That she was happy with. Alice opened the paper contract and skimmed over the details. The pay was great, especially for someone who wasn't wrestling and all her travel and accommodation was paid for. Even better.

"Are you willing to take bumps? Not in ring of course. It's just for insurance purposes that I need to know." She challenged him with a concerning look. He looked back with equal stubbornness.

"To a certain extent, yes." Alice scrawled her name on the dotted line, not letting herself think about it. Maybe a legal binding contract would stop her escaping. So even if she did change her mind, she couldn't do very much. Vince was impressed.

"The crowd will love you. Be prepared for some negative feedback though, and any problems with the divas..." He stopped to think for a split second.

"Just go tell Karlee she can deal with it." He chuckled. It was obvious he and Karlee were on good terms.

"When do I start then?" Alice asked, standing up, taking her copy of her contract. Vince looked over her signatures and grinned.

"Have a good time tonight. Got to know some people and come back tomorrow night for the live show, RAW, along with the Smack Down taping on Tuesday. Then be prepared to go on the road." Alice gulped. God, that was quick.

"Great. Oh and another thing, I'm a stylist by career choice. I will be styling myself, is that okay?" Vince mocked a groan.

"Of course Alice, now go and enjoy yourself."

xXx

Read, Follow, favorite and Review please! It is the only way I know you want me to carry on! Xo


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

xXx

Alice closed the door behind her and gripped her copy of the contract to her chest, swallowing the lump in her throat and calming the washing machine her stomach had become. Wrestling was something she had learned to forget. Everyone always dreamed of getting to work in the WWE, it was the most talked about thing in the Indies. And now that she was being given that opportunity, she felt guilty. Hundreds of worthy talents should get this opportunity, not her. She walked away from that lifestyle, all because she thought she was listening to a voice of reason.

"Alice?" Karlee appeared beside her, a concerned look on her face. She put a hand on her arm, urging her to talk so she knew she was okay. Alice could only thrust the contract into Karlee's arms. The red head diva was confused, looking between Alice and she sheets of paper.

"Oh... Oh my god! You signed it! Oh my God!" Karlee squealed and grabbed the petite woman into a huge bear hug. Alice smiled but still felt a little overwhelmed.

"How on earth did he convince you! By the way you reacted, I thought you were dead set against the idea?" Alice shrugged and took her contract back. After a long sigh, she started to walk.

"I need something to focus on. I've gone on wondering what I'm going to do for so long that I need to get around people that I love. Dean being my rock these past few months has been great but maybe going on the road with this company will give me new friendships that I can depend on." Karlee threw her tattooed arm around Alice, walking with her.

"I totally understand. And I hope you realize, I'm as good as a sister. I'll keep Dean at bay with his 20 questions but he is going to be really into the whole protective thing for a while." That, Alice knew. Dean had always put Alice first in everything he did. He almost turned down the job with WWE with everything Alice had been dealing with but she had persuaded him to take it, insisting she would feel guilty for the rest f her life if he didn't.

"We can both keep him at bay. I'm sure you and Layla will be great to be around. Your both lovely girls." Karlee sighed.

"She hasn't been around much. She's been spending a lot of time with Rosa and AJ. The two of those girls aren't friends of course but Layla is obviously doing good." Layla sounded like Alice, the kind of person who liked to be able to try and fix people.

"Well, enough wondering, let's go break the news to Dean."

xXx

Dean had exactly the same reaction as Karlee, just slower. He looked between them both, re-reading over everything again before sitting down and wiping a hand over his face.

"You can't get out of this, you know. Can't run away." Alice snatched the papers from him, sitting beside him and feeling slightly embarrassed. Roman and Seth gave him a roasting for being a jerk whilst Layla, who had just come back and Kaitlyn gave her congratulatory hugs.

"Thanks, It means a lot." She was still overwhelmed and starting to feel very emotional. Layla went and sat on Roman's knee and Karlee did the same to Dean, slapping his arm to make him say something.

"You do realize you will be under watch 24/7 from now on?" Dean simply replied and she knew that was the best she was going to get. She nodded, rolling her eyes and went towards him when he held out his arms. He squeezed her longer and tighter than usual and she felt the bond they had always had.

"Listen, I'm going to go to catering and grab some water. Does anybody need anything?" Dean shot her a glare but Karlee held him down, making sure he didn't try to go with her. She had walked past the food stalls when they were on their way to Vince's office so she wouldn't get lost. Everyone made a list of water and she made a mental note to just get a barrel. After flicking her heels off and slipping on a pair of flats she had taken with her, just for a situation where she had to walk for longer than five minutes. She left the locker room, shutting the door behind her and walking out into the fresh air. It was stuffy in that small room for seven people. As she wandered down he hall, slower than she normally would, she soaked up the atmosphere as she watched the people hustle about. She began to notice familiar faces and it wasn't until one popped up in front of her that she was suddenly aware she was gawking.

"Hi. I'm Alice..." She managed to stutter out holding out her hand. The woman wasted no time in accepting it.

"I'm AJ. Sorry for popping up like that. I noticed you going into Vince's office and reappearing with a contract. I always get excited when I see a fellow midget here." Alice laughed at her subtle humour She noticed that they were almost the same height, with AJ being just a smidgen taller and her body more narrow where as Alice matched hers, just she had more of a chest and an ass.

"Well you saw right. I did sign a contract but I'm not a performer. I, uh, got a gig for being an interviewer." AJ looked impressed.

"Wow. So I have no competition then." She joked. AJ seemed nice. She hadn't seen the fellow petite woman in action but the butterfly belt she had hanging from her waist suggested she was the AJ the internet raved about and she didn't have the balls to ask.

"No. Not a wrestler. Vince wanted me on the team and I needed something more challenging... So here I am!" AJ smiled, her attention shifting to behind Alice as someone approached them.

"Hey honey." The man in question was none other than CM Punk, someone Alice knew very well.

"Oh my God. If it isn't Miss DeLori!" Punk pulled her into a huge hug and AJ went bug eyed.

"I haven't seen you in years! Oh my goodness!" Alice felt the familiar guilty feeling rise as Pun had been someone she was close to in the Indies but had lost contact with when she left. Punk saw the look on AJ and turned to introduce her.

"Sorry babe, I know Alice from years back. We used to be on the Indies together! I swear, you would have a real challenge against her in the ring!" Alice mentally slapped herself. AJ slowly looked to Alice, a knowing look on her face.

"Thanks man, that was something I wanted to keep quiet." He gave her a sad look then slapped himself on the hand mockingly.

"Any reason why?" Alice could never tell him the real reason she left so she just gave him her alternative reason.

"You know I left because of my knee. I just don't want people thinking I'm washed up and retired at twenty two years old." AJ gawked again.

"God! You look really good for a washed up, retired at 22 years." she joked and Alice smiled with her. The fact of the matter was that she was officially retired at such a young age. Not a lot of people could say they had a career that was over before they got out of their teenage years.

"Well. We need to get ready for out segment. I'll see you later though? If not, get Dean to give you my number." Alice nodded and gave him a hug, option to do the same with AJ. She was nice but would make sure to ask Karlee about her. He had had her fair share of meeting nice people who turned out to be the complete opposite. She bid her goodbyes once again and once they had walked off, she set bout making a speedy delivery of water bottles to the stuffy locker room.

She had just gathered them all up when she spotted Batista across the room, throwing her daggers. She put her head down and when he started walking towards her, she went in the direction of the locker room, on her tiptoes as fast as she could. Her heartbeat faster and her breath became shallow as she thought he had spotted her and was coming after her. A quick look behind her saw him laughing and pointing her out to the other guys he was with who just looked at her. After turning a bright shade of pink she turned to face the door and kicked it open with her foot. At least she was back and she felt safe.

xXx

"I swear, It's fine!" Alice had convince them all to take one of her spare rooms, claiming it would save them a forty minute drive to their hotel. It also meant Alice would have some time to get accommodated to having them in her company in the comfort of her own home. Plus, after the day she had had, she wanted to be around people. They all traded glances, Dean and Karlee had already agreed to it, even picking which room they wanted.

"I'm fine with it, as long as we buy dinner. Monday nights are usually a cheat night for us but I'm sure we could have a cheeky one tonight?." Alice smiled and nodded.

"That's even better because I certainly don't feel like cooking." So it was all in agreement. It was easier for everyone plus it was a chance to get to know everyone better. Alice helped them all pack up their stuff whilst they sorted out how they were going to work everything. Alice and the girls were going to head back to the house and held make beds whilst the guys ran and got the rest of their luggage and belongings from the hotel they had spent the day at. They would then order food and wait for the guys

Kaitlyn ended up in the car for half an hour whilst Alice and Karlee loaded bags into Dean's car. Kaitlyn was no use with a beach ball stomach and Layla had gone to say goodbye to Rosa.

"There's just the one left. You get in the car and get it started and I'll grab it, along with Layla." Karlee nodded and jumped into the truck, chatting away to Kaitlyn as Alice tightened her jacket around her body, the cold wind snapping at her bare legs. Wearing her flats was a good idea she realised as it allowed her to run back into the now almost empty arena. She decided to grab her bag first and then try and find Layla who was probably still talking. Just as she was finished clearing their locker room, she shut the door and turned right, to go towards the locker room when she heard her voice being called. Alice turned and saw Layla trotting towards her, her heels slowing her down.

"Hey girlie. I was just looking for you. Um... Are you guys just heading. It's just Rosa's had a bad night and wants a girly movie night. Would that be okay, I feel really bad now since you offered to have us." Alice smiled and hiked the bag up over her shoulder.

"No, It's fine. I understand if she needs you. Have you told Roman?" Layla smiled and gave the smaller woman a hug then shook her head.

"You wouldn't be able to pass the message on would you? My phone literally died seconds ago." Again, Alice smiled and agreed.

"Of course. Walk with me and grab your bags?" She asked, at least then she could say goodbye to the other two. That's when Layla pointed to the bag at her feet, Alice must have never noticed it.

"I grabbed mine to save you lugging it out. Catch you sometime tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure will. Swing by the house any-time, I'm sure at least one of us will be there." She gave Layla a hug and watched as she trotted back in the direction she came. It was then Alice felt confused. She was sure the Diva's room was to the right. She shook her head, knowing she was probably wrong and left the arena.

xXx

Alice hated making beds. Fitted sheets were her arch nemesis so she was glad Karlee was helping while Kaitlyn rang in the Pizza order.

"So did Layla say anything about being back in the morning? She promised me she would go shopping for Kaitlyn's baby shower, which you are invited to of course." Alice shrugged as she shoved the last pillow into the case and plopped them down on the bed.

"No, she just said she would see us sometime tomorrow and you can't even text. She said her phone had died." Karlee rolled her eyes and fell back on the bed they had just made, making Alice scowl at her playfully.

"That happens once to often for it to be a coincidence." Karlee muttered but Alice didn't want to ask, not knowing the group well enough to be discussing each other. Kaitlyn called upstairs that the boys were back and Karlee grinned, bouncing off the bed, pulling her shorts down over her legs as she bounded down the stairs. Alice rolled her eyes and smoothed the bed a little before going to get changed herself. She ducked into her room, looking at her open wardrobe, clothes everywhere after having to pack earlier. She could change into skinnies and a top, be a little more presentable... or she could change into her at home clothes. She picked up her beloved Giants Jersey, discarding it into a pile. That could not come with her on the road. It had dulled with colour and had a few tiny holes in it. She opted for a plain black vest and her dark grey tracks pants. After slipping them on, she rolled the top of the pants up since they were too long and sagged at the ankles. She waltzed over to her dressing table to wipe her make-up off. She gathered her hair into a bun, looking around for a hair tie then dropping under the table after it pinged off her finger.

Then she ended up on her hands and knees looking for the damn hair tie when she heard a voice.

"Alice?" And then a knock. She smashed her head off the table, not used to company and shitting her pants when someone spoke.

"Come in!" She called, finally finding the hair tie and standing back up, smashing her head again, cursing rather loudly, much to the amusement of the person attached to the gruff voice. Roman leant against the door frame, legs and arms crossed as he smiled at Alice as she tried to tie her hair up, a lump forming on her head.

"Sorry, Karlee said you had to talk to me?" She gave him a funny look then realised what he was on about.

"Oh yeah, I was talking to Layla and she said she has to go and spend tonight with Rosa, something about her having a bad night. She said she was sorry and that she would see us at some tomorrow." Roman sighed and stood up straight, making Alice gulp. She was just up to his shoulder almost but was staring right at his chest if she stood face on.

"I better go call her- wait, was her phone dead?" Alice nodded, noting that this was maybe a normal thing for her. He sighed again then opened the door wider.

"You coming for some Pizza before Dean and Seth eat it all? I hid some in the oven for us so they didn't eat it while I came up here." Alice smiled at his sweet gesture and followed him downstairs, feeling a slight feeling of guilt that she may have upset him by passing on his girlfriends message.

xXx

The wine was out and the guys were on beers. They had been playing their favourite matches on the big screen and having a good laugh. It was really late at night and everyone was comfortable and chilled, albeit a bit sleepy. Now they had resorted to games that made them think about the different person. All their names were in a hat and they were pulling out names under different topics. Now it was Kaitlyn's turn to come up with a topic.

"If this person were a Disney character, who would they be?" Dean groaned as Karlee clapped her hands excitedly. Alice loved things like this as she liked knowing how other people saw her. Earlier on they had done a similar question although it had been 'Who was their gender opposite in the WWE' Dean's answer of 'El Torito' had not gone down well with her, no matter how he tried to dress it up and the excuse of 'But they are the same height!' wasn't a good enough excuse. Kaitlyn was up first. She had pulled Roman's name.

"Hercules. Hands down. Same build." Roman chuckled, his ego inflating at the obvious compliment, making everyone laugh. Then he pulled Alice's name. She groaned, waiting for another bad answer.

"Alice from Alice in Wonderland in not an acceptable answer." he shook his head, turning serious for a second and he looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"Tinkerbell." They all laughed, his steely gaze giving her butterflies ad making her change her position on the couch as she suddenly felt hot and uncomfortable. Alice chose her name, which happened to be Karlee.

"Ariel because of the hair and Mulan because you don't give a crap and could kick the majority of the males I know into shape. Dean included." He gave her a funny look and they carried on the game, the weird feeling never leaving her stomach.

They carried on until almost 3am and by that time, Karlee was almost falling asleep on Dean and Kaitlyn and Seth had gone to bed. Alice had finished the bottle she opened with Karlee and was now drinking the last of he drips in her glass.

"Right, I need to get her to bed. If she doesn't get enough sleep she turns into a bitch in the morning."

"I'm still not as bad as Alice is. She has a rule. If you wake her up before 9am, she is allowed to slap the shit out of you. You have been warned." Roman held his hands up laughing as Karlee and Dean went to bed, saying a goodnight and disappearing.

"Your room is the first one on your left, just in case you are wondering. Its the one to the left of mine." He nodded and went to stand up pausing mid squat.

"Are you going to bed too? I wouldn't like to leave you here alone." She smiled and gathered some glasses.

"I'm always here alone, but no, I'm going to clean up first or I won't be able to sleep." He chuckled, picking up the empty bottles himself and carrying them over to the bin and disposing of them in the glass box.

"You don't have to help, You can go to bed." She quipped as she picked up a cloth and wiped the surface that had been strewn with pizza and drink. Everything looked normal again, until she spotted her cup from that morning. Picking it up, she smiled and paced it in the dishwasher.

"That a special glass or somethin'?" He asked referring to her dumb grin. She shook her head and leant against the sofa.

"This morning I was rudely awakened by my asshole cousin, hoping he would get lost quicker than he came in and now I officially have a job with the company I only dreamed about at 16. It's been such a whirlwind day and I'm afraid that when I wake up in the morning, that it has all been a dream." Roman listened, smiling at her passionate words. He couldn't imagine being in her position and he thought he had fastracked to the main roster quick.

"Your a lucky girl, Alice. But you obviously know that. You've made great friends with us, I promise you, even if one of them isn't here." He was referring to Layla and it made Alice squirm.

"No, it is alright. I can catch up with h another time." Roman didn't seem pleased.

"No, I ain't happy with her. She always disappears with Rosa or AJ at times when she's needed. She forgets what we do for her, what I do for her." Alice cocked her head. She wanted to look sympathetic and she did. Roman usually hated that but this time he didn't mind. He could tell she cared.

"Maybe Rosa does need her. Do you talk about what's going on or is it a girly secret?"

"She skirts around the subject, says it isn't fair to her friends to be speaking about them behind their backs. It's weird because she used to tell me everything that was going on with Karlee and Kaitlyn now it's classified. And if she does tell me, the story changes everytime she tells it. It's like she doesn't want me knowing." Alice went to say something but stopped herself. It wasn't fair for her to say anything, not knowing them well enough contributed to that plus thee wine had gone to her head.

"Everything will be find. Promise. Now, can I go get some beauty sleep?" Roman smiled and nodded, motioning for her to lead the way. She smiled the stairs, very aware that he was directly behind her and almost missing a step.

"That is your room. Shout if you need anything." She whispered, trying not to wake the others. He nodded and gave her a signature smile.

"Goodnight!" She called quietly.

"Na'night Tinkerbell."

xXx

So sorry about the wait in between uploads. Been super busy but I'm loving putting these two together so it should flow really easy! **Give it a review if you think it is worth carrying on, just so I know! **

_**Love you all! Xx**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

xXx

Alice woke unusually early the next morning. It was just after five and after only two hours of sleep she wanted to crawl back under the covers and cry. Her eyes looked a little dark but she felt fine. After grabbing a quick shower, she lay on her bed, drifting in and out of a light sleep until just after six when she decided that it may be a better idea to find something to do.

Deciding on a trip to get more coffee, since they had wiped out her only jar full yesterday, she headed out, a pair of leggings and an oversized hoodie being her fashionable choice for the morning. Alice hadn't even brushed her hair, instead just piling it on top of her head and securing it with some ties. She hadn't heard anyone up before her so she assumed they were all still flat out after their late night.

As she walked the aisles in her local store, picking up a few bits and bobs, she suddenly came to the conclusion that she had to go to the live show tonight. A taping. Hopefully, they wouldn't ask her to be involved tonight but the chance was always there. Then she started to panic when it came to deciding what to wear. She hoped the three girls would help her out again, it had been much appreciated the night before. As much as she loved dressing up, her comfort zone was her Pyjamas.

After paying for her things, she popped her earphones back in, not even listening to the music. It was more of a comfort instead of the silence, which made her nervous and uncomfortable. Her playlists seemed to go from modern rock to 70's pop them a dash of indie. Not to mention a light sprinkle of some real cheesy 90's. Alice was always the kind of person that focused on the negative things in life, she believed they made her stronger. And one of her negative qualities was being afraid of silence. She hated knowing someone or something could watch you and be silent without you knowing hey were there. Which is why she chose to have her iPod on at all times when out and about. It made the time pass quicker and she never felt alone and vulnerable.

Her mind drifted back to the night before and how comfortable she felt having a house full of people. Friends. But as she was walking along the road, minutes from her home, she struggled to think of any other friends. It had been a long time since she was able to say that she had people in her life that she cared for and that cared for her. Ok, she hadn't known them long but strangers wouldn't have been able to sit with her like they had like that the night before. They wouldn't have been so excited about her contract if they didn't like her. The thought made her grin a stupid grin.

Alice's smile suddenly dropped as she felt a presence behind her. A child ran down her spine and her body tensed instantly. It made her uncomfortable but she carried on, trying to control her breathing. Alice had never liked being alone but often, she never thought about her fear until it crept up on her. She decided to cross the street but that chilling feeling followed. Meaning the person followed. The person got closer and her heartbeat rose. Then they touched her.

Alice let out a startled scream and jumped a mile in the air, dropping her bags and jumping round to face her attacker, arms coming up to shield her body and face.

"Holy shit, I really didn't to scare you." Roman panicked, suddenly unsure of what to do and feeling immensely guilty. Alice coughed and spluttered, hands on knees and trying her best not to hyperventilate. There was nothing in her past that had brung on this fear, it was just instilled in her head band it made it worse knowing there wasn't a root of her problem.

"God, I'm really sorry, are you okay?" He put a hand on her back and rubbed, trying to calm her down. Alice tried to talk but nothing came out, just gasping breaths and bent down beside her, taking her hands in his, both of them almost laughing at the size difference.

"I'm fine... I just thought you were a stranger..." She used her hands to match her breathing and calm herself down. Roman smiled, helping her up, his hand still in hers.

"Sorry, I did try to call on you but you had head phones in." Alice took her hand back smiling. Such a simple gesture but had helped her return to earth hell of a lot quicker.

"Sorry. I'm a total wimp, but at least you can take a bag now, unless you're just on your way somewhere?" Hoping he would say they were going in the same direction. Roman shook his head, taking both bags off the ground and starting to walk. She watched him, then took after him.

"I heard you getup so I just headed out. I locked the door and took a spare set with me, I hope that's okay." Alice nodded and walked beside him, covering her hands with the ends of her sleeves and crossing her arms to keep out the cold. She wrapped her headphones around her iPod and slipped them into a shopping bag without him noticing.

"What were you doing up so early anyways? Dean told me you were not a morning person." Dean had that fear instilled inhibitor head from a very young age. Alice had a rule, before five and you got knocked out. Before 9 and you got kicked. Any other time everyone got the brunt of her terrible moods wings.

"I don't know, my head is being stubborn and telling my body to get up and do something. Were you out running?" Alice did not enjoy said activity, something she didn't miss from her days of constant fitness training to be the best at what she did, something she thought she could work towards.

"Yeah, I was the same so I decided to run it off. You feeling okay? I understand yesterday must have been a bit overwhelming." He kept his eyes firmly on the road in front of him, only turning to face her when she started to talk. Alice nodded. She might as well be honest with him.

"Signing a contract, a legally binding one means I can't run away from anything. I didn't take the job because I really wanted to, I was curious don't get me wrong and I think I'll enjoy it. I just haven't committed to anything since I stopped wrestling. And god damn it it fucking scary."

"You will be fine. You are going to be surrounded by amazing girls who will guide you through it all, and us guys will kick anyone's ass if they so much as make you grumpy." Alice grinned. That sounded like a good deal. But as she had told him before, she could hold her own. Or at least she thought she still could. Being with Dean on the road meant going with him to bars and clubs. Which meant drinking. Which meant fighting. Which meant Alice was often a bodyguard for her older cousin.

"Hey, I could totally handle my own..." Roman questioned her by raising his eyebrow, much to her amusement but she kept the giggles to a minimum.

"So, care to tell me what was on your mind that you found the need to get up at the crack of dawn and go running?" Roman sighed and went to speak but he stopped himself. Closing his mouth and wanting to carry on walking.

"I understand you haven't known me for too long but your secret would always be safe with me." He looked at her surprisingly, smiling at her instead when her sweet smile guided the feeling that he could trust her already.

"What made you think I wouldn't tell you? I totally would, I just don't want to drag you into the drama of this group. I would prefer it if you made up your own mind about us weirdos."

"I already know Dean's an ass, Karlee is a devil in disguise, Kaitlyn's...a mommy? And Seth's just Seth." Roman laughed, silently agreeing with all her views.

"And me and Layla?"

"I think you're a great guy, your girlfriend, I don't know... She's nice?" Alice seemed unsure of what to say but felt she had to be nice considering Roman was her boyfriend and he looked like a rather dedicated one at that. Of the hours they had spent getting to know each other, Layla had missed out on them.

"Nice is how you describe a bad dinner in front of someone you like. Not a person. I wouldn't worry about trying to be nice about her right now. She ain't in my good books right now." Alice squinted her face and thought of what to say. It was certainly an awkward one.

"Oh... Do you want to talk about it?" She thought she had better offer seeing as they were talking about it but at the same time she wanted him to say no. The last thing she wanted was a tinted vision of Layla but there was no more of an honest person to get it from than her boyfriend.

"Put it like this, I feel a little left out. She's gone from the doting girlfriend to my friend. And not even that good of a friend."

"Have you been together long?" She asked, just as they walked up to her porch. 'Too long' was Roman's answer but he kept it to himself, letting the question go unanswered. Roman readjusted the bags with ease as she unlocked the door, striding in and chucking the keys in the bowl by the front door, Roman copying her actions with the set he had smell of coffee was over powering but it also meant someone else was awake. Alice craned her neck at the bottom of the stairs but all she could hear was the shower running.

"Someone's up. You want me to make breakfast, I would feel better about you letting us crash." Roman asked and She nodded, showing him where everything was whilst she got them both a glass of orange juice. For the first time in forever, she felt hungry for breakfast. One meal she always skipped on.

"You guys will be on a pretty strict diet?" She asked, internally groaning at the thought of getting back into shape. She hadn't really changed her body since retiring. She used to be all muscle but had toned it down since leaving, her legs, stomach and arms more toned than muscle. She liked looking like a girl but she didn't miss the hours in the gym.

"I build muscle better by burning fat so I eat like a horse, just all the good things. I can pig out more than the others though. Seth went through a vegan phase. God you have no idea how annoying that was!" Alice knew for a fact Dean's diet was a cover up for the fact him and Karlee would happily have a McDonalds or five. And they got away with it. Dean had slimmed down and shaped up since joining WWE and you could literally grate cheese on Karlee's abs.

"So there's no chance of some chocolate on my pancakes then?" She asked, fluttering her eyelashes like a child in a mocking manner. Roman looked up at her and smiled, spotting the approaching figure and then suddenly frowning.

"Nope, we are all eating healthy if I'm cooking!" Alice's smile drooped and she mocked a pout.

"Your beds are so damn comfy!" Dean roared behind her, making her jump. She turned and all four of them had trailed downstairs. Kaitlyn, Seth and Karlee had made the effort to get dressed. Dean hadn't. He was quite comfortable in his cousins home. Maybe a little too comfortable. His boxers used to be a black. Karlee grimaced at the sight of them too.

"Help yourself to food and breakfast. We were both up at five and I'm only just starting to function." Dean grabbed an apple and slapped Roman on the back.

"What she do, slap you or just claw you in the face?" He chuckled and shook his head, making him look at Alice in disbelief.

"Wow, early morning and you haven't maimed anyone yet. Record." Alice punched him in the arm, hard and he winced as he sat on her sofa whilst Roman plated up pancakes.

"Stupid Monday morning ritual but could we watch last weeks RAW? I always like going to the show with a clear head."

"Sure! Would be good for me to do my homework and get caught up with things. It's literally been years since I saw a show." Dean rolled his eyes and switched the TV on that was situated in the kitchen, with everyone crowding around the table to watch the show. Kaitlyn and Karlee were at the front, closest to the TV with their partners beside or behind them. Alice sat at the back, head of the table whilst Roman leaned against the sink, like he belonged in her kitchen. She forked about at her plain pancakes, not used to eating in the morning and certainly not plain pancakes. Roman watched her and walked over, not disturbing the other four and speared her top pancake, lifting it up and revealing the huge dollop of Nutella, leaving to go back to his own while Alice dug in, a huge appreciative smile on her face.

xXx

Things got so confusing, Alice was making notes. She had figured out that they were in a feud with the authority, with each each member of each group feuding with another member of the opposition. She currently had them paired out. Dean and Karlee were against Paul and Stephanie, whilst Roman and Seth were tag teaming against Randy and Kane.

"They have Batista on their side but they're trying to get him to actually sign a long term contract and not be an asshole about it. Until then, he isn't cleared to wrestle or even appear on television. Seth added. Karlee gulped. She hadn't even been in the company 48 hours and was convinced she had made an enemy in him."

"We're hoping to break away soon but I doubt they will want to cease the storyline, it's bringing great ratings." Alice sighed, so there was no chance of getting rid of Batista then. She would have to suck it up and deal with it. Plus, He could be a great person, just an asshole on screen.

They ended their breakfast and Kaitlyn offered to do the dishes. Alice just told her she could put them in the dishwasher instead. They had moved to the lounge and were watching the rest of the show when Alice felt her phone ring, a rare occurrence since Dean was the only one that called her any more.

"Hello? Alice DeLori speaking?" Alice hadn't recognised the number but the thought of company officials having her number made her think twice about declining a call.

"Hi, Alice, honey! It's Mark from Model CO. Are you able to fill in for a fashion shoot tonight? We have a stylist that's gone into labour, coincidently and Sylvie told me you would be able to cover." Alice felt her voice crack as she tried to reply. She hadn't had the chance to call her manager slash permanent pain in the ass, Sylvie since signing the contract. She was a friend of her mothers and they had always hated each other but Alice knew she would get her the jobs because of who she knew. It ended up being the case that Alice was offered jobs plainly based on how good she was.

"Uh, I can't actually, I've-"

"What do you mean you cant! You have too! Sylvie promised me and I've already paid for you!" Dean was hearing the conversation and explaining it to the others but growing more and more agitated by the second.

"I signed a new deal yesterday so, no, I wont be taking any more work from Sylvie. I'll call her now and make sure you get your money back. Thanks for calling." And with that, she hung up, not caring what kind of impression she had left.

"Oh shit, I'm going to be half dead by the time I get on the phone with Sylvie. She's going to skin me alive." She looked around the room and received sympathetic looks. The girls were a little more helpful in their responses but the guys seemed to think she could pick up the phone, tell her she has left and that was it. Alice took a deep breath and phoned her manager, her nails digging into the seat she was sitting on.

"Alice. You need to be at Warehouse 13 tonight for 7..."

"I'm not going, sorry." She could just picture the look on Sylvie's face. She felt a lump in her throat form as she awaited the response.

"You WILL be at warehouse 13 tonight. Do not make me call your mother. This is a big shoot!" She was grinding her teeth together, Alice could tell. And it made shivers run up her shoulder as she felt like a child being scolded for coming home too late.

"I cannot be there, I've taken on another job. A change in career, or rather a change back to an old career. And I am not 12, you can call my mother all you want but that isn't going to change anything. Thank you for your hard work over the years, but this is officially my resignation from the fashion world and me telling you to find someone else. Goodbye." Alice hung up the phone and slammed it on the table, suddenly aware of the people around her. Dean stood up and grabbed her, dragging her outside via the door in the kitchen, leaving everyone dumbfounded in the living room.

"I'm calling your mother? Have you heard from her and your not telling me?" He sounded as if he was about to snap. Alice didn't want to have this conversation. She shook his grip off her arm and scowled at him.

"No, I'm sure if she bothered to call, you would be the first to hear about it. Its just a threat so don't worry. And even if she does call my Mother, what's she going to do, ground me and not give me money for the ice cream van? I'm twenty two years old, she can mind her own fucking business!" Now Alice sounded like she was about to snap.

"Hey, heey. Just cool it. Any-more problems with Sylvie and Vince can sort her out for you, just let me know, okay?" Alice nodded and shrugged.

"You okay to come back inside?" Alice looked at him.

"Make something up, say I've just got an overbearing Mother. I'm staying here for two minutes." Dean gave her an odd look.

"As long as it isn't for a smoke, I thought you stopped when I did." She dropped her head to the side.

"I did, jeez, your as bad as an overbearing mother. Give me two minutes to get my head around this." Dean smiled and gave her a hug, squeezing her tight the++n leaving her to go back inside and answer some questions.

xXx

The guys had gone to hit up the gym before they came back to pack for the arena. The girls on the other hand had decided to treat Alice and get their nails done together. Karlee and Kailtyn had tried to organise something but had no idea what their new friend was into and couldn't ask as to make it too obvious.

"You do this often? I avoid it as much as I can" Alice asked as they drove to the parlour in her white Audi, her self proclaimed baby and proudest purchase. Kaitlyn and Karlee exchanged glances.

"We assumed you would like to do it and we feel guilty about you letting us stay." All three women let out a laugh. Alice was not a girly woman who liked to primp and preen. She liked feeling good but that usually went as far as heels, hair and make-up. Her clothes came naturally.

"We might as go anyway. Might as well make an effort for my new job. And stop feeling guilt for gods sake. I love having you lot there." She parked in a shaded spot and grabbed her handbag by Karlee's feet, exiting her beloved car and locking it.

"You excited for tonight? Kaitlyn asked Alice, leading the way into the building. They passed numerous shops before Alice answered. It made her dread her outfit choices for that night.

"I don't know. Excited because I liked the atmosphere of last night but I know tonight is going to be absurd. I know the work that goes into a televised show..." She quickly stopped, not wanting to get onto the topic.

"I mean, a fashion show isn't a live show where anything could happen. It runs a pretty tight and idiot proof schedule. I am excited though, just really nervous." Karlee agreed with her as they entered the shop. It was then her phone rang and she answered just as the girls were lead to seats, all contained within a booth for some privacy. They all seated and introduced themselves whilst Alice flicked through pages of designs.

"Its Layla, do we invite her over?" Karlee whispered, covering the bottom half of her phone. Alice nodded, she wanted to get to know the british native. Kaitlyn rolled her eyes and Karlee groaned. They had a conversation via their eyes and seemed to come to a solution pretty damn quickly. Kaitlyn muttered something and shook her head.

"Of course honey, we are getting our nails done at that little boutique in the mall, ground floor. Be here quick though because we aren't staying long." They exchanged a few more words and then hung up, with Kaitlyn throwing her head back and moaning.

"Can you guys explain what's going on? I thought you were all really close?" Alice didn't want to say anything wrong or put her foot in a shallow grave but she had to know they dynamic before she said something or did something she shouldn't, Karlee sighed, picking out a design and then turning to face Alice who was in the middle of the two.

"We love Layla, we really do but the way she's been ditching us recently and then coming back as if nothing changed is really starting to piss me off. I understand she can have other friends but everything's so secretive about them and I grudge telling her anything in case she tells them. Plus she gets so snappy I feel as though I'm walking on eggshells." Alice understood, it wasn't nice to be excluded from someone else's life like that. She knew all to well about getting isolated and not knowing why.

"Have you tried talking to her about it, she might not even realise she's doing it." It sounded like a stupid suggestion but Alice found it was often what was wrong. Nobody talked about their feelings.

"We have, trust me. Roman is feeling so low about it and he feels as though she doesn't trust him too." Alice felt suspicious, and not in a good way but she kept the thoughts to herself and shifted her concentration to the brunette suddenly walking in the door. Alice shifted her head in Layla's direction to get them to turn and they all turned to look.

"That was quick." Karlee quipped with a dry tone. She sounded exhausted from the topic. Layla put her handbag down and gave them an awkward half hug, including Alice which took her a little by surprise. She plonked herself down at the edge on Karlee's left.

"I was in the mall and I knew exactly where this is, me and AJ come here when were in town." Karlee nodded, showing she understood but giving her no time. Now for Alice to try.

"Do you spend a lot of time with AJ? I used to be friends with Punk so I'm hoping to spend some time getting to know her. I was actually speaking to her yesterday. She seems like such a sweetheart. Layla smiled. Karlee agreed with her, also claiming she had so much on her plate she never spoke to her as much as she would have wanted too.

"Yeah, we do. She's a nice girl. So what did you guys do last night?" Karlee turned and gave Alice a look which seemed to say 'See?' Alice smiled sympathetically while Kailtyn answered her questions.

"Drank lots of wine and ate pizza. Well this lot did. I was stuck with orange juice." Layla was busy picking out designs, nodding and half listening. Kaitlyn curled her top lip at her friend. Karlee noticed and her face clouded over.

"Alice even got up early and went with Roman for his five am run." Layla's head snapped round. Alice gulped. No she hadn't but she guessed Karlee was trying to prove something so she went along with it.

"Really? Must have begged him then, even I'm not allowed to go on his early morning runs anymore." Alice smiled. Her tone was sweet with a hint of menace.

"No, he asked actually." Layla laughed but there was something in her tone that made everyone wonder what she was so uneasy about. Kaitlyn quickly jumped in a defused the situation, turning the conversation to what everyone was wearing that night.

xXx

The guys had already packed for themselves and for the girls by the time the four women got back. Except for Layla and Alice.

"I didn't pack your bag because I didn't know if you were going to be here. I've left some space in my bag though." Layla cocked her head and smiled, toddling up to him and giving him a kiss.

"Thank you baby, how sweet! Are we staying here again tonight or are we going to the hotel?" She asked Roman. He flicked his eyes to Alice, seemingly to get an answer. Layla stayed facing Roman.

"Your very much welcome too. It's the least I can do for you guys making me feel so welcome. I'm going to go take a shower and then pack my bag. How long do we have?" The guys all exchanged glances and chatted for a few seconds.

"Me, Kait, Karlee and Dean will head off now. That gives Layla time to pack and then Roman can drive you both to the arena. Layla doesn't have a booked match and Roman and me are the co main event so no rush." Alice smiled gratefully and almost skipped up the stairs, mentally deciding what to wear.

xXx

This was definately something she would have to get used to. Something she didn't have patience for. As Alice tried to reach her back with her tanning glove, she grumbled and groaned and was seconds away from smashing her head off the sink. And as her temper flared, she began to get more and more on edge.

"Layla!" She shouted, desperate to get someone to get her back for her. She really didn't want patches. She was in her underwear with a towel wrapped around her chest and a topknot keeping her hair out of her face.

"Laaaaayla!" She shouted louder but after waiting a few more minutes, there was no response. She knew Roman was watching TV which meant Layla was in her room alone. She debated taking a run to see if she was busy. She had no other choice. Alice stuck her head out of her bathroom and ran across her bedroom floor and out onto the landing and to her right to the bedroom next door to hers. The door was open so she stepped in, calling out to see if she was going out.

"Everything okay?" Alice yelped and jumped the height of herself as she heard Romans voice behind her. Her face turned Scarlett as she turned around and faced him, wearing nothing but a towel.

"Is Layla going about? I need her to do my back. I can't reach." Roman tried not to laugh at her plea and Alice shot him a look that told him to to even bother laughing.

"I would offer my help but she's just drying off and she'll be out in a minute." Alice was about to speak when the bathroom door opened as Layla came out, already dressed and her hair all dried.

"Umm... Alice? Can we help you?" Layla crossed her arms and sat on the bed.

"Sorry, I thought He was downstairs. Could you tan my back for me. I totally can't reach and my outfit requires me to not look like a milk bottle." She handed Layla the glove but her hands flew up in the air.

"Honey! I just got my nails done, and they're white!" They'll get ruined!" Alice looked at the glove she had handed the brunette, the thing designed to keep it off your hands so they didn't get stained? Alice didn't have the time to stand and wait.

She left the room and went back to her bedroom, shutting the door. Slumping down on the bed, she sighed. She had picked out a strappy playsuit with lace detail at the legs for the RAW show and instead of carrying her heels, she was wearing a pair of chucks. As she brushed and dried her hair, she missed the knock on her door. It opened to her left as she was styling her hair and she barely noticed Roman stepping in until she saw his reflection in her mirror. She switched the hair dryer off and turned to face him.

"Wow, nice outfit choice." She glanced down and noticed she was all dressed up, hair done and make up on with a lovely pair of Micky mouse slippers. The same ones she had when she was a teenager.

"Not the final decision. How can I help you?" She asked, still feeling slightly awkward about walking in in her towel. Although the fact she had just had a cappuccino meant she was on a bit of a buzz so she didn't care.

"Layla's gone. Claimed she was going to the store for some water and new mascara. Do you still need a hand?" She debated his offer, which could be taken the wrong way and slightly awkward.

"I honestly just need someone to get between my shoulder blades. Are you sure? I don't think Layla would be too happy." Roman laughed and grabbed the bottle of lotion she had earlier.

"Really? Why not just sit in the sun for a few hours, get a natural tan." He opted to take the focus of his parter and she gladly accepted his swerve. Alice gave him a funny look.

"Okay Mr Samoan. Not everyone gets a complexion like yours. Are you sure?"

"Stop asking before I rethink. It's just a tan. Geez." Alice laughed as she handed him the glove and he smeared it over her back. They talked a while, and she never realised he had stopped and was fanning her back with his hand.

"You ready for tonight. Word of warning, Dean has a heavy match tonight don't be shocked when he comes back with blood all over his hands." Alice turned and shot him a glare.

"2007, Sami Callihan vs Jon Moxley. Barbed wire on the ropes and any objects allowed. Sami used a chainsaw. I'm used to stitching him up. Trust me." Roman laughed and sat on her bed, sighing.

"Want to talk about it?" She asked as she put on a necklace and slipped on her shoes, tying them tight

"Talk about what?" He asked, trying to act oblivious and he clasped his hands together and looked at her intently.

"You sat on my bed and sighed. It's girl code for 'something's wrong. Ask me about it' and you've just put my fake tan on. If that doesn't show we trust each other, I don't know what does."

"I'm exhausted Alice. What's girl code for 'pay attention to me'." Alice sighed and turned her chair to face him. They didn't need Einstein to figure out who he was talking about.

"Slightly uncomfortable situation. I don't know you and Layla but I can see your feeling left out. Have you simply tried talking to her. Maybe she feels as though she isn't getting the right attention from you?" Roman growled and held his head in his hands.

"I...I just don't know. We were on huge verge of getting engaged and then she suddenly says she doesn't know if we were ready for that. I don't understand." For a man billed as strong as he was and for the little time Alice had known him, less than two days. He was searching for something to cling onto. He was a man in search of hope.

"Honey, I can only suggest talking. But she dotes on you, I saw that tonight." She was referencing how thankful she seemed to be when he mentioned her bag. The pet names and the kisses.

"That's only because you lot told her you came on a run with me." He smirked and Alice blushed.

"Okay, well let's go find your woman and get to this show! I'm raring to go!"

Xxxxxxxxx

Apologies for late chapter! I've been so busy! So what do you guys think?

Because I started this series when Kaitlyn was at her prime in the company, she was always an important feature. But since she's left, she's taken a background role. So since there isn't going to be much Seth/Kaitlyn, which other couple would you like to see feature? I have AJ/Punk in mind so far, but ideas and suggestions are very welcome. Love you all and don't forget to review! Xo


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

xXx

Alice gulped as they drove into the arena. She could see hoards of fans waiting for interviews from the superstars as they departed their cars. She remembered doing that once, when her father had taken her to see show when she was only little. Her first and last.

"Who did Layla get a ride from?" Alice asked as she dug her sunglasses out of her handbag and shoved them over her intricately made up eyes.

"She didn't say and I didn't ask. You ready for this?" He was grinning from ear to ear as Alice sank visibly lower in her seat.

"I'm shitting my pants. They are gonna hate me!" It was a hot day and she was trying her hardest not to break into a sweat. Roman just laughed. He knew the fans would take to her, they all had. She was warm and kind and not to mention she wasn't bad too look at either. Roman shook his head, focusing on trying to get parked closer to the entrance and farther away from the fans at the barricades. She shuffled slightly in her seat, pulling her shoes back on since she had taken them off earlier.

"You do realise your going to stand about three foot smaller when you stand next to the rest of the girls?" He commented on her lack of heels. She stuck her tongue out and waved her finger.

"I've told you before- I'm 5"2 but I could still kick your ass." He parked the car and just laughed. He motioned for her to grab her handbag and he got out the car, immediately hearing the camera clicks and the screaming. Alice opened her door and stepped out and the crowd suddenly grew confused. She walked around to the back end of the car and took a grip of her suitcase Roman had hauled out for her. He took his and Layla's, since she hadn't come to pick it up before getting her ride to the arena. People started shouting, Layla's name too and Roman let out a few muttered comments. He stood beside the crowd, shielding Alice from cameras and the hoards of abuse that he was trying to block out. The only thing he had picked up was they thought that was Romans new girl, therefore she wasn't Layla and they wanted her instead.

"Hi baby!" Layla yelled, running outside to meet them and jumping into Romans arms. He sighed. At least there would be no speculation and rumors now. She turned to give Alice a hug too.

"I love your playsuit!" She squeaked, taking them both inside. Alice followed. Blinded by the whole experience, Alice followed them, trailing her bag with her. It only had a change of clothes and a nice pair of shoes plus all her make up stuff.

"I'm in a match tonight. It me and Karlee against the Bellas." Roman congratulated her and Alice did so too, barely realising she had even done it.

"The Bella Twins sort of work for the authority as well. They are on their payroll but don't appear officially with them." She knew the Bella twins through their non WWE stuff but she knew they were wrestlers. They seemed like lovely girls and was looking forward too meeting them. Layla showed them the Shields locker room. Since they were a stable who operated together, it made more sense to give them their own room. Alice dumped her things next to the corner of the showers before taking a seat with the rest of them. Karlee and Layla were trying to discuss a game plan and how to co-ordinate their outfits. Kaitlyn and Seth were talking about his time off. She seemed concerned that they hadn't planned on how to write him off yet.

"I'm going on a food run. Anyone want anything?" Alice piped up. Deans head snapped in her direction and he went to argue but she gave him a look that advised him not to bother. Most of them shook their heads but she counted three waters and her own. She didn't even have to go in uncomfortable heels. Alice shut the door behind her and went walkabout. The arena was the same one from the night before just on a grander scale and there were staff everywhere. She saw a woman walking towards her, her eyes drifting up and down her with a smile on her face and Alice suddenly felt very aware of where she was.

"Hi, you wouldn't be our newest signee would you?" Alice nodded and fidgeted with her hands. She was more anxious because the lady was wearing a suit and she had no idea who the hell she was. She recognised her but couldn't put a face to a name.

"We were very high up on you. I'm glad my father saw sense. Stephanie McMahon, nice to meet you." Alice suddenly clicked and felt extremely embarrassed. Stephanie offered her hand, which Alice shook.

"Nice to meet you Mrs McMahon. I'm Alice DeLori. It's nice of you to say such a thing but I don't know why. I've never interviewed in my life." Steph quirkier her head and grinned.

"I know for a fact that anyone willing to move hundreds of miles away from home to take a small percentage of a chance at becoming a big time wrestler, has heart for the business. Your cousin just helped us see that a little clearer." Alice cursed Dean, she really did.

"I hope your aware I signed my contract on an interviewer basis and I'm not competing in the ring. I retired from that four years ago." Stephanie looked surprised but she kept it to a minimum.

"I'm shocked to hear that but I'm sure you will make a fantastic addition to our broadcast team. Just know that I'm very happy to have you here in the WWE and that you have my full support no matter how you decide to pursue your career here. My office is always open to you." Alice nodded her head and thanked her. She now remembered seeing her on TV. As part of the authority. Well...

Alice and Stephanie parted ways and Alice carried on towards catering. She noticed AJ and gave her a little wave that could only be described as pathetic. The petite brunette smiled and bounced over to Alice who leant against the wall.

"Hey mini, how are ya? How's your first show going?" Alice laughed at the little nickname, considering they were both of similar height. The same in fact.

"It's chaos in that changing room of ours. I had to find some way to escape. The girls have a match tonight so they are really excited. You have anything on the card?" AJ shook her head, looking disappointed.

"I was offered the chance to go against the Bella's but I think I busted my legs during training this morning. Plus, the Bella's aren't my cup of tea, they're too scared they break their nails in an actual match." Alice laughed and relaxed. The diva was nice and it felt good to know that she could make friends outside of her protective circle.

"Are you not afraid to break a nail though? Me and the girls went to that nail bar that Layla said you two go to. Now I don't get my nails done often but I'm soo pleased with them." AJ frowned, and not a funny one.

"Layla? I haven't spoken to her in months and I don't think I've had my nails done professionally since prom. God, I get Punk to do them because I can't stay in the lines and he has more patience than me." Her comment sent Alice into a laughing fit, imagining her friend who was covered in tattoos and put his body on the line every night, painting his girlfriends nails.

"I'll remember that next time he makes fun of me for being a short ass." Alice mentioned.

"Just put him in a head scissors. He cries like a baby for hours." Alice could just picture them together and it made her smile. Alice was there throughout Punks multiple failed relationships and she always hated seeing him so sad when they didn't work out.

"Listen, I'll need to catch up later, maybe over lunch later in the month. I see the boss lady over there and she's giving me evils." Alice turned discreetly and sure enough, the woman she had been talking to moments earlier was glaring at AJ.

"Sure. If I don't see you soon enough, I'll get Punk to pass on my number to you. Have a good night!" AJ gave her a hug and walked off, clearing her throat as she approached her boss. Alice made sure she would get her water at some point that night. She weaved through the crowds of production staff, noticing a small huddle of people outside another dressing room. She noticed Renee, her supposed partner for all of this. Renee was the other interviewer on the job and she really needed to get a chance to talk to her before she had to actually had to interview anyone. She could just see her talking with a microphone and a bright smile on her face, using her other hand to direct her questions to one half of the Bella Twins. She couldn't hear what they were saying but Alice made it her point to dash to get her water and rush back to see the interview when it reached the air.

She approached the van, which had a few superstars around it. She only guessed that they were wrestlers from the baby oil, shorts and knee pads. She offered them a kind smile, feeling rude to not introduce herself but not feeling that she had too. People came and went every minute in this business and until she officially had started her job, there was nothing she could offer them but a hello and a smile and a name if they asked.

"I've not noticed you here before, are you a new signee?" The tall one with the bleach blonde hair was the one talking to her, his two buddies standing either side if him, making Alice feel slightly cornered with her height disadvantage.

"Sort of, Alice DeLori, nice to meet you." The problem with meeting famous people is they could quite often get used to people knowing their names and often not feel the need to actually introduce themselves. Sometimes it was an ego thing and sometimes it was force of habit.

"Dolph Ziggler. I didn't think I would have met you, I think I would have remembered. This is Ryder and this is Daniel Bryan." Dolph had a smirk. A friendly but cheeky one. They all smiled and offered her a shake of their hands.

"Are you...uh... A wrestler." Alice shook her head instantly. The less people who knew, them newer she could be to them.

"Nope, this is my first gig in the industry and I'm partnering up alongside Renee. Interviewer." They all nodded understandingly. Alice was suddenly aware of eyes on her and shifted uncomfortably.

"Relax Brie and tell your sister to put her claws away. She ain't a diva." Alice turned and sure enough, the Bella Twins were glaring at her, their gazes softening slightly when Bryan intervened. Alice didn't judge, she used to do the same when new women came onto her roster.

"Geez. You women are so jealous of new talent." If woman could snarl, Nikki would have. The three guys rolled their eyes.

"Sorry. We get a little protective of our division, especially newbies. Were trying to protect our talent and keep the models and aspiring playboy bunnies out." Alice nodded, using her hands to show them her body.

"Well, I'm neither clearly. And I'm not 'talent' so I'm not here to steal title opportunities." Brie and Nikki calmed a little more. Alice totally understood where she was coming from and also knew she had to tread carefully. These women helped the authority.

"Well then, we might just have to become friends." Nikki smiled, offering her hand and introducing herself and her sister. Alice shook her hand, offering her name too.

"That's my wife." Daniel pointed out, jumping up from behind Dolph almost excitedly and it made Alice relax instantly and even crack a smile.

"You girls have a match tonight, right?" They nodded.

"Good luck. I'm sure my friends aren't easy opponents." For twins, their expressions matched as well as their personalities. Yes, they had just figured out newbie was connected to their enemy. Alice wanted to hiss at herself for making an obvious mistake but at the same time, it showed she had no fear.

"Oh, yeah, they are. Well we better be going, good to meet you." Brie hashed out, pushing her sister along and out of the way, Daniel following, calling out a goodbye.

"Okay, that was weird. Are they afraid to talk to me, because they seemed nice enough." She placed her arms on the catering bench, waiting for the woman behind the screen to serve the girls to her right. Dolph copied her actions on her left.

"The Bella's are on the Authority's payroll and rumour has it that it's the only way they are grasping onto their jobs." Now it made sense. They couldn't be seen talking to the enemy in fear of being jobless. And their job was to do whatever they ordered. She would have to keep that in mind.

"Three waters please." Alice asked, handing over her bill. Dolph ordered his, looking at her the whole time.

"You remind me of someone, I just can't place it." Alice was sure she had never met him before so had no fear of being recognised. She just smiled and collected her bottles.

"Best keep guessing then." And she turned and left.

xXx

Alice was always very good with stories. She liked finding connection and loopholes, making things make sense even though they were totally unrelated to everyone else. She liked trying to solve a good mystery. Finding out the answers. And she had to find out the answer to something AJ had said.

But now was not the time for that. She had a match to see. She sat on the sofa, edged between Dean and Kaitlyn whilst the camera panned to the two pairs of divas walking through the halls on split screens. The Bella's were apprehended by Renee and pulled aside for interviewing. Alice leaned forward as she listened intently.

"Nikki, you've both had a hard time recently so how will you, along with your sister, correct the wrongs Stephanie Mcmahon has accused you of. Nikki pretended to think.

"We haven't been accused of anything. Me and Brie have noticed that we were slacking and in order to keep our jobs, we need to buckle up and help move things along the right path." It was obvious those weren't her own words and Alice almost felt sorry for them.

"We are going out there to move these so called obstacles. These girls are nothing more than arm candy and where they are concerned, they don't belong in a ring with the men when they need to fight. They need to back off." Brie added. Nikki was a much better actress than her sister, that was clear.

"So, what's the deal with the Bella's. Heels or faces?" Alice was slightly confused but Kaitlyn helped her out.

"For starters, they are lovely girls outside the ring. They can be funny with you sometimes but they are amazing. Their storyline just now is basically they are being used by Steph to sort out the divas division. And by that we mean us because we like to help out boys out. They try and pass it off as helping but Steph started to make out that they were slacking and they either pulled their socks up or were fired. A bribe basically." Wow. What a load of information.

"Okay. I think I can deal with that." Layla and Karlee were the first to enter the ring. They didn't have a matching outfit or dance or whatever at the top of the ramp like a lot of female tag partners did. Avid Dean mentioned they came out to Karlee's music. Karlee was wearing all black whilst Layla was wearing her custom ring gear, in dark blue and black. They looked odd together and Alice liked it. The Bellas did have matching outfits and entrances, not to Alice's surprise. They were still elegant and graceful. They were introduced and Karlee started off against Brie. She had a strong start, getting the upper hand and landing a good, high dropkick. Alice was so involved, she didn't notice Kaitlyn get up to answer the door. Her attention was brought to the door when a voice called her name.

"Yeah? That's me, how can I help you?" Alice stood up, the person calling her was armed with a headset and clipboard and looked stressed. She followed him out of the room, her ears trained on the match. She trooped in her tracks when she saw her boss in front of her.

"Mr McMahon, nice to see you. What can I do for you?" He had a warm smile on his face and she really liked this man. He had been kind and understanding.

"I didn't want to intentionally throw you into the deep end but you can say no." Alice started to bug out. What did he want her to do?

"Could you conduct a short and simple interview with Karlee and Layla when they come back from their match. Nothing extravagant. I just want you to put together a few questions to see where we stand on those skills. Renee manages well but my other interviewers are given set questions." Alice nodded, not allowing herself to back out. She could do that, right?

"Well, I'll let you analyse the end of their match. I'll let them come back and I'll get the crew to fetch you and you can conduct the interview just from the outside of the door." She nodded again, unable to find words. He clapped his hands once, muttering something about liking her and walked away, shouting orders at the same stressed crew member. She allowed herself to take a few deep breaths before returning to the room.

"What did he want?" Dean grumbled. Alice chose to sit on the chair opposite a quiet Roman. Alice rested her palms on her knees and sucked in no huge breath.

"He wants me to work tonight." Kaitlyn's jaw dropped to the floor and the questions started at a hundred miles an hour.

"This is going to have to wait. I have a match to watch." They all shut up pretty quick then. Alice turned her attention to the screen just as Nikki ran around the ring, pulling Karlee to the floor just as Layla was about to tag. Nikki started thrashing into her, Brie getting up and landing a killer dropkick on Layla, going for the pin. The ref counted to three and sure enough, the Bella's claimed the victory. Dean started roaring about how it should be re-done but Alice just watched, as The Bella's re grouped outside of the ring, waiting as Karlee got up and went into the ring to help Layla. Nikki whispered something to Brie and not they both nodded, sprinting back inside the ring and continuing their onslaught. Roman and Dean rolled for the door, Alice hot on their trails. She stopped and watched a screen as they went on, entering the stage and running down the ramp. They wouldn't have hit any of the women but their presence was enough to scare Nikki and Brie back up the ramp. Alice watched closely as Roman picked Layla up, one arm under hers and the other signalling Dean to move before they acquired company. Karlee was sobbing. Her hands were closed around her mouth and she was in pain. Roman was shouting, oblivious to her incident so Dean did the next best thing and picked her up.

"She's hurt! I think I might have landed a kick wrong and really hurt her!" Brie called to the EMT's once yet reached the back, seconds before Roman came through the curtain. She was genuinely concerned and through whispers and listening in, she learned that Stephanie had asked them to up the anti without Karlee and Layla being aware.

"Holy shit!" Alice yelped as she saw Dean walk past with Karlee. She was on her feet but Dean still had a firm hold of her. Her make up was steaming down her face and there was blood. A lot of it. Alice followed, completely ignoring Roman and Layla. She wasn't bleeding. Or crying.

"I'll fucking kill her. She wasn't even looking where she was stomping!" Karlee yelped. Dean had jammed a towel in her mouth to shut her up but the damage so far had been a knocked out tooth.

"At least you got to keep it." Seth pointed out. Everyone turned to look at him with matching expressions.

"Really?" Kaitlyn questioned. Layla sat with Roman, fixing her hair and talking in murmured voices. Alice went and stood outside. As bad as it was that she had been hurt, it added fuel to the fire and that always made things interesting. The crew appeared and she explained that Karlee was just getting cleaned up. After popping back inside, she helped Karlee redo her makeup and jam a wad of tissue into the gap at the back of her mouth. It was unnoticeable unless anyone told her to open her mouth and they were to gawk inside.

"You guys ready? Are you okay to talk Karlee?" Alice asked, slipping on her shoes. She nodded, a fierce look in her eyes. Alice took a final moment before stepping outside. A man yelled shoot and she looked into the camera, trying to relax and let the words flow.

"This is Alice DeLori and I'm currently standing outside the Shields locker room where two of their female members have just gone head to head with the Bella Twins. From what we saw Karlee appeared injured so let's just check in Medco see what the damage is." Alice knocked on the door and Dean answered. He had a mean smirk on his face but he moved out of the way. Karlee and Layla stood up, coming to the camera, disappointed looks on their faces.

"Karlee, Layla, the WWE universe have just watched an amazing match between the four of you. I'm guessing it didn't have the results you wanted it to."

"Alice, a defeat is never a good thing but we proved that no matter what, our boys have our backs and it works the other way around. We have theirs." Layla commented bluntly.

"Karlee, we saw Dean rush to your aid and you looked visibly hurt, could you fill us in a little bit?"

"The Bella Twins got cocky. That's what happened. They got confident and they thought they could get one up on us. One of them caught the side of my face and knocked a tooth out. And trust me it hurt, and there was a load of blood."

"I understand that would make you angry. Will you be revisiting the match and finding out which Bella is responsible?"

"You can almost guarantee it. And I'll have my own little match with whatever bitch suddenly decided she was better than me." Karlee gave a half smirk and ended the interview. The red light stopped flashing and Alice looked for some kind of feedback.

"Wow that was actually really good!" Vince came forward, clapping slowly, emitting a deep blush from Alice.

"Thanks... I only asked my a friend a few questions though. It wasn't that big a deal." He smiled and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Give me your social media handle. We can put that beside your name when we air the interview. Then you can see how much of a big deal it is." He walked away, leaving Alice slightly open mouthed and shocked. Was it? Did people really pay attention to who did the interviews? She pushed the thought aside and re-entered the dressing room, just as she saw herself begin the interview on screen. She watched intently, feeling slightly embarrassed but noticing how comfortable she looked on screen. And how short.

"I'm so proud of you!" Dean yapped, jumping over Karlee on the sofa and engulfing her in a huge bear hug, lifting her off her feet when it finished. She clambered at his arms, unable to breath. He set her down, a big goofy smile on his face.

"That was pretty good. They didn't even ask to re-shoot it which was even better." Kaitlyn added. That was a thought that never crossed her mind.

"It was good, and I wasn't even a part of it." Roman spoke up. Alice felt damn proud of herself as her confidence soared.

"Thanks guys, but you have a match to get out for. And I'm sure as he'll not interviewing your sweaty asses when you get back." Seth and Roman laughed, high giving each other. Layla opted to stay in the locker room during their match and take a shower instead of doing her usual and accompanying them to the ring. They left together, in their Shield get-up and Alice settled into Kaitlyn's space.

"She's always a nervous wreck when he wrestles. Seth is a fucking mad man in that ring, no wonder." Kaitlyn shot Karlee a glare at her words.

Alice watched the whole match through her hands. As did Karlee and Kaitlyn. Dean watched with weird enthusiasm and probably a small singe of jealously considering his match was cut and Layla listened to it from the shower. Roman and Seth won in the end but Roman had a burst lip and surely a few bald patches. Seth was now without a shield jacket and an elbow bad. If he had been hit any harder, his bleach would have come off.

"Holy shit it's been a while. I think it might take a bit of getting used to." Alice said as she allowed herself to relax on the sofa. It was a tense match with heaps of near finishes and near pins but in the end their side was triumphant and closed the show to the crowds excitement. Roman and a Seth tumbled through the doors, laughing.

"Hurting people is so funny..." Layla commented as she stuffed he rings into her suitcase. Roman stopped suddenly. His flare died down as he comprehended what she was saying.

"I'm sorry?" He asked and she shook her head.

"Nothing." Everyone in the room stood silent for a while, chewing on their lips and deciding how to go about things.

"Well just pile everything into bags. You can do washing at mine if you want since were leaving tomorrow." Alice was dreading and looking forward to going on the road at the same time, she just didn't know what to expect. But there was only one way to find out.

xXx

"He didn't!" Karlee yelled, throwing an empty can at Dean, successfully managing to hit him in the face as the rest of the group fell about laughing. The drinks were flowing since they didn't have to be up too early and there was pizza and all kinds of nibble on the table. It was exactly the same as the night before, but with Layla and everyone was enjoying themselves. They had moved outside since it was a nice night and they were all sitting around her patio dining table.

"Okay, here's a question. Where do you see yourself in five years time?" Trust Dean to ask something like that.

"Married, kids and a Heavyweight Champ for a husband." Kaitlyn commented straight away. Seth made a sickly sweet noise and leant forward and kissed her on the head.

"Hey, she said champ. She maybe didn't mean you!" They all fell about laughing again as it dawned on Seth. He brushed it off and agreed. They all said similar things of course, with Dean adding in her wanted an army of children.

"Same sort of. Married, nice house, making a life from doing what I love." Roman commented, putting his hand out to Layla who ignored it and put two hands on her glass. Alice picked up on it, and Romans facial expression.

"I want to be successfully and happy." Layla spoke, sighing.

"Aw, that's sweet. Sweet and simple." Kaitlyn added. All attention turned to Alice. Shit.

"Not married. Not a champion of any sort and no kids. Sorry guys. I'm that girl."

"Really? Your trying to tell me you've been in the WWE for two days and someone hasn't tried to at least flirt with you? This place is matchmaker central, just look at all of us!" Karlee said.

"Yeah, but it doesn't work for everybody." Layla sniped. Alice looked up, making eye contact with her but she held her innocent smile. Roman bowed his head at her remark, all of the group unsure what to think.

"I want to live my life a little. I'm just that bit younger than all of your remember?" She added cheekily. Dean pinged a nut at her.

"Thanks for reminding us. I'm the first one that's gonna hit thirty." He moaned.

"Yup! And I'm the last one who's gonna hit 30!" She quipped, grabbing the empty glasses and heading inside to refill the wine. She danced about the kitchen, the soft hum of music helping her. She jumped when she saw Layla pour the wine for her.

"How's that manicure holding up?" She asked. Alice looked at her nails. Wrong subject to bring up.

"They are perfect, even though AJ said hers don't last that long." She watched as Layla froze. Alice had forgotten about her conversation with the tiny diva until she was driving back. It cropped up and she suddenly remembered that AJ had said she didn't even talk to Layla. Let alone go and have manicures together. Alice was very curious to know why she had lied about speaking to AJ.

"Oh...really?" She said, going from sounding confident to croaky.

"Oh no, wait. I talked to AJ earlier and she said she didn't even get manicures. At all. Are we talking about the same AJ." It was a rhetorical question but Layla turned on her heel and stood directly in front of Alice.

"What are you trying to do, because your snooping and I don't like it. Stay out my business. You know nothing." She pointed a finger at Alice and she actually felt threatened in her own home. Like hell that was going to stand.

"People who have nothing to hide don't get this defensive. But for that, I'll do whatever the hell I want. I suggest you get your finger the hell away from my face before I ask you to find somewhere else to sleep tonight." Alice threatened. Layla took a step back. This was escalating way too quickly, over something so silly but at least she had backed off-

The cool dark red liquid splashed into her hair and her face, running down and soaking into her white shirt. She spluttered for a moment, actually unaware of what had happened. Sure enough, when she opened her eyes, Layla stood in front of her, the empty glass she had just emptied the contents out of, in her hand. Alice wiped her face, shocked.

"Don't say I didn't warn you. You've been here all of five seconds. I suggest you stop digging before the rest of the girls turn on you." Layla growled, turning and pouring another glass for herself. Alice felt a tear drop from her eye as she left the kitchen with a smirk on her face. She felt another one as she heard Layla laugh, telling them how she had split it on her self, the rest of them letting out a chuckle. Alice burst into tears, taking a running dash at her stairs and disappearing up into her bedroom.

xXx

Thanks for reading. Was overwhelmed by the reviews I received last time and was more than happy with the message you had sent me. I love hearing what you had to say about the story and your ideas are definately helping to shape the future of this story. Love you all, and keep them reviews coming!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

xXx

Alice had stopped crying and now her tears had been replaced with an angry mist that had descended over her eyes. She felt as though the next person to talk to her would get something broken. She was shocked and sad over Layla's outburst, but she was right. Making enemies with her would divide them and they would all take Layla's side. She washed the wine out of her hair and used her favourite orange foam body wash. After taking a few minutes to calm down, she left the shower and dried off, wrapping her hair in a bun and pulling on a pair of leggings and a long vest. She threw her towel in the corner and sighed, exiting her bathroom and entering her bedroom.

"I'll give you ten seconds to tell me what happened before I start beating her for answers." Alice froze when she saw Karlee sitting on her bed, a glass in her hand and a fresh bottle of wine between her legs. She obviously knew something was up and she was going to find out. You could tell by the tone of her voice.

"What? I don't know what you are talking about?" Alice acted dumb, she did not want an argument on her hands, or a falling out.

"I came in to check on you when you were in the kitchen and all I heard was her telling you 'the rest of the girls would turn on you'. That doesn't sound like nothing." Alice sighed, she had been found out and there was no use in hiding it.

"I simply told her I know that she isn't with AJ when she says she is. I found that out today when AJ told me. She wasn't happy about it and she told me to back off then threw a glass of wine at me." Karlee gasped.

"I'm so sorry! I never came in because I knew well enough you could handle it yourself? Have you been crying? Your eyes are red." Alice went to shake her head but Karlee pulled her in and gave her a huge hug.

"Don't let that bitch push you around. Next time she says something like that, deck her. And never think we would leave you, you're literally family." Alice smiled under her hug and when Karlee let her go, she grabbed a glass and made her pour her a large one.

"Please don't tell the others. I'm sure it was the way I said things and she took it wrong. She had all the right to be upset." Karlee shot her a funny look and scooted further back on her bed, making herself comfy. Alice moved back and leant against her pillows, stretching her legs out of the comfy quilt.

"I won't, don't worry. I am interested in where's she's disappearing to though?" Alice shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe she's got a bit on the side." She joked, taking another sip. When she lowered her glass, Karlee was sat across from her, jaw on the bed. Fuck,mshe had said the wrong thing.

"Holy shit, Alice. What if?..." Alice was quick to slam down any ideas Karlee was having. Even if Alice did agree with her, she wasn't investigating an affair.

"No but doesn't it make sense, she always disappears and only now do we find out she isn't actually with AJ?" That was true but she must have had her reasons. Her and Roman seemed happy whenever they were together.

"Can we just forget this and go back downstairs before they all start thinking something's wrong." Alice asked.

"Fine, but Layla will suffer for this. She can't just go around acting likes she's boss and intimidating you like that. It isn't fair." Alice was trying her best to defend Layla, even if she didn't have faith in her own words. She wasn't being the cause of a mass fall out and now possibly the break down of a relationship. It just wasn't happening. Karlee slugged the rest of her wine and poured a new one. Alice just led the way and walked down her stairs with confidence, suddenly realising their company had moved into the living room. She smiled as though everything was okay. She knew Dean and Karlee were talking via eye contact because he was furrowing eyebrows and squinting funny. Karlee moved from behind her and went and sat beside in between his legs on the floor. Alice plonked herself on the individual chair, closest to the kitchen and also furthest away from Layla.

"So how are you after your first day at work! I still can't get over how easily you did that interview." Kaitlyn exclaimed. Alice waved it off.

"It was easier than I ever thought it would be. It just felt like we were having a conversation." Alice knew the hardest part of this job was going to be keeping up with storylines and character development. She had to be aware of everything going on around her and how things changed. Dean jumped at the sound of her phone beeping and he picked it up, glancing at the flashing screen.

"Holy fuck Alice, your phone is blowing up!" She screwed her face up, wondering for a moment why before engaging what Vince had told her earlier. She unlocked her phone and went straight onto her Twitter.

"Wow, I went from a few hundred followers this morning to ninteen thousand. Cool." She also noticed the mass texts from everyone she worked with on the indies, congratulation her on making it to the big leagues. She scrolled through texts from e likes of Matt Hardy, Sami Callihan, Mia Yim, The Young Bucks. It was amazing and she started to feel a little overwhelmed again.

"Next time were in town, I'll take you to NXT. Half of them will be just excited as we were." Alice noticed Layla asking Roman something and he made eye contact with Alice before saying something along the lines of 'no, it is her first wrestling gig'. Alice wondered if she had started asking questions about her past career considering she had missed any and all mention of it already.

"It gets better, just stay away from the dirt sheets, they can be cruel for no reason." Kaitlyn informed her, rebelling her own bad experiences with them. All the girls agreed, the boys nodding. Alice noticed another text and beamed.

"Loved the interview. They love you already. Come prepared to shoot tomorrow." It was signed from Vince but she really thought he would have someone do that for him. She decided to keep quiet and just let their evening progress, try and get the attention off her.

"I hope your match is rescheduled. I can't wait to see it, it's been a long time." Alice directed at Dean. She used to watch his matches with a mixture of nervousness and excitement, never knowing where to look. Surely it would have tamed down a little by now but she was often the one to plaster him up after a show because he always refused help from anyone else. That was now Karlee's turn and Alice would bet her house she was bucket loads better at comforting him,just maybe not as nice at the same time.

"They're giving me a match, just not a violent one. They don't want me 'hurting myself or anyone else to the point of being out for months on end." He seemed damn proud of that.

"Hey Alice, can I borrow your TV. I want to see which damn Bella summoned the tooth fairy." Alice nodded and chucked her the remote, thanking her lucky stars she had recorded the show. Karlee fast forwarded to their match and then quick rushed to the end when her and Layla were both on deck, hands and feet kicking out for some sort of help. The room was quiet as Karlee watched closely and everyone leaned in. Alice sucked in a breath as she saw the flailing foot kick to the side and catch Karlee in the jaw. It just wasn't any of the Bella's"

"Well at least I can out Brie out of her misery and tell her it wasn't her." Karlee turned slowly and glared at Layla, who had a fake look of sympathy on her face."

"Sorry, I must have caught you when I was trying to get free." Her lame version of an apology wasn't fairing with Karlee.

"Well I'm not going to call you out on air. You can be my sparring partner for a boxing session next time we hit the gym though." Layla groaned as Dean told they story of his three broken fingers from a time when Karlee was so pissed off, her right hook sent him to accident and emergency.

"Well ladies and gents. I'm puffed out. Me and bubba are heading to bed. You coming Seth?" Kaitlyn stood up, cracking her back and making the others wince. Seth nodded and followed her up the stairs.

"Layla, can you help me grab a few bags from the cars. I left them out earlier." Karlee asked. Dean knew something was wrong so didn't offer to help, throwing a magazine at Roman when he tried to help. Alice watched from behind her glass as Layla jumped up, a slight smirk on her face as she followed Karlee out of the living area and onto the front patio where she shut the front door behind her.

"I'll grab a shower and then help you clean up?" Dean asked, knowing fine Alice would tell him not to bother.

"It's fine, I'm just going to empty the dishwasher and go to bed. I'm sure I'll manage." He smiled and leapt forward, ruffling her hair and hugging her goodnight. Alice waved him away and collected some glasses in her hand.

"You going to tell me what happened earlier?" Roman muttered as he followed her into the kitchen with more glasses. She cursed him for not just going to bed.

"Nothing. We were just talking and I spilt a glass of wine on my shirt. I'm such a clutz." She laughed and emptied the steaming dishwasher, instantly regretting it. She could feel her hair curl almost immediately after coming into contact with it.

If you had just spilt it on your shirt, you could have just changed in. There was no need to go and wash your hair too." Damn, he was good.

"I fancied it? Honestly, nothing happened." Alice was determined not to play breaker-upper. She was sure Layla could do that on her own.

"You ready for the open road tomorrow night?" Roman asked, hand washing the glasses they had just used." Alice nodded, putting everything away, leaving the mugs that were meant to go on the top shelf and in her head, thanking him for changing the subject.

"I have nothing packed and I hear we are leaving from the arena. I'll have to get my head out my ass and get moving. You never know, I might have another five am start and be all productive again." She joked. She had better sleep or she would be one cranky mare in the morning.

"Could you do me a favour and put those mugs on the top shelf. It will save me a climb up the counter." He laughed and did it for her, mocking her height and pretending to struggle putting them up. She turned around and whipped his leg with her dish towel, catching him off guard. Enough said.

"Hey! If that's what I get for helping, I'll just make you do it yourself next time!" He exclaimed, humor clear in his voice. Their small conversation was abruptly stopped when Layla came stomping in, Karlee following her at a reduced pace.

"Roman, I'm going to bed." She called, turning and expecting him to go with her. He looked at Alice, who was out of her view, for help. She held her hands up, showing him he could do what he wanted.

"Ok." Was his simple answer. If she was a kettle, she would have blown her lid for over steaming.

"Roman, I'm going to bed. Now." She said again, louder and through gritted teeth." He sighed, muttering something under his breath and stood up to follow her. She gave him no more time and continued stomping up the stairs.

"She shouldn't be a problem anymore. If she is though, don't be afraid to clock her one. It's either that or I deal with her and she won't like that." Karlee said, grabbing an apple, once they were both out of sight and agreeing to disagree, Alice nodded. She wasn't going to hit the woman, no matter how bad it got.

"Thanks Karlee but I doubt it's going to be a problem. She was just upset and had a little to drink. We will be fine in the morning." Karlee just looked at her as if to say she knew it wouldn't.

"You know I didn't mean to cause shit, don't you? I just found it strange that AJ doesn't talk to her so I told her. I wasn't snooping." Alice asked, as if to clarify she wasn't trying to break anyone up. Karlee put her hand on the younger woman's shoulder.

"I know you didn't mean to do anything. But I will. I'm walking into that arena tomorrow and going straight to Rosa. Then we will know for sure what she's hiding." Alice dropped her head. She sure had opened a can of worms with this one.

xXx

The Shield and their women were going to be mostly involved in all aspects of the taping that night. Roman had a match against the Big Show and Layla would be ringside. Karlee had a rematch against Brie which Dean would be on commentary for, his match being postponed again. And Seth had a promo to shoot. Alice was helping Karlee get ready by curling her hair for her and pinning it up, trying to make her look smoking for her match. She was dressed all in black, the only bit of skin showing was her toned midriff and Dean had already commented saying her

Was fascinated she didn't have her boobs out.

"I thought you would be happy. I'm sure I have a nice see through shirt in my bag though." He gave her a funny look, challenging her with his eyes. Alice rolled her eyes at the pair. They were like children. When she was finished with Karlee, she dug into her own bag. She had opted for a pair of skinnies and a loose jumper for the car journey over, deciding to get dressed at the arena. She slipped into a shower stall and stripped out of her comfy clothes,pulling on a red skater skirt with a cute red bow and a simple, low cut short sleeved crop top in black. She was showing off the tiniest bit of her stomach and a whole lot of leg.

"You'd better wear heels tonight, you looked like a munchkin next to us on TV." Alice was one step ahead of Kaitlyn, pulling out a pair of skyscraper platforms.

"How the fuck do you walk in them?" Roman exclaimed, holding his knees as if to show he wouldn't be able to.

"I do that babe." Layla chirped in. She was wearing a pair of boots with a considerably lower heel.

"Yeah, but you look like bambi on ice if you were to wear anything that high." Karlee snapped, silencing her almost immediately. Alice walked forward, skipping over Seths foot as he was paying to much attention to his phone. She was always quite graceful in heels, but only for a short time.

"Who are you interviewing tonight?" Dean asked, chewing on his fingernails. Alice grabbed the scrap of paper with the names on it.

"Roman after his match, Karlee and Dean before and after hers and Big Show after his." She was not afraid to say she was crapping her pants at having to even stand next to Big Show. He was a big guy.

"I'll get Karlee and Dean just before you go out, maybe as your coming out of the locker room? Then I'll meet you back after your match, so just expect me there shoving a microphone in your face." The agreed, running through possible questions. It was easy to set up an interview before a match but it was all down to Alice for after the match. She had to analyse it and question it. They all sat huddled together ready to watch the kick off match which was Dolph vs Fandango. She didn't hold much to the match and she knew she had someone to find and talk to.

"Guys, I'm nipping out. If the matches are pulled forward, call me." They all nodded, watching as she slipped out. Alice walked through the halls, eventually coming to the opening to catering. She saw AJ talking to Punk so she waved, keeping on walking showing she had no time to stand and chat. She spotted the very woman she wanted to talk to sitting at a table munching on something with no company so she made a beeline. Alice skipped forward and plonked herself down on the chair opposite the blonde.

"Holy shit your small and stealthy!" Renee exclaimed through a mouthful of salad.

"Sorry, I'm not good at introducing myself and I had to come talk to you before I dived in at the dep end. I'm Alice." She held her hand out and Renee shook it.

"Nice to meet you pipsqueak, Renee's the name. And I would love to point out at what a fantastic job you did last night!" Alice accepted her compliment and she felt as though it was a genuine one, coming from another woman in her position.

"Thanks Renee. I just wanted to stop by and get some tips, advice, anything." Renee nodded through her munches, Alice stopped the woman collecting plates and asked for a water.

"Honestly, I don't think you need any. You look confident and I read about what they said about you online. Girl, they love you!" Alice blushed. She hadn't really wanted to read anything they had to say, not even thinking that they would write anything about her in the first place.

"I'm still really new to it all. Vince was good in the sense he sort of out me with the folks I already know." Renee nodded, waving her fork around.

"Yeah I've seen you with. Karlee. She's a cracking woman to be around. She will keep you on track:" Alice agreed with her statement. Karlee was very much the badass mother figure.

"So, how is it being back in the wrestling scene?"' Renee asked. Alice froze for a second, surely she couldn't know this wasn't her first round in wrestling.

"What do you mean? This is my first wrestling gig."

"Oh please, don't play dumb. I knew I recognised you from the minute you walked through the door. It just took me a few friends from NXT to confirm it really was you." Fuck.

"Please don't say anything, I don't want nor need people knowing I was a wrestler." Alice pleaded, almost feeling tears in her eyes. Renee threw her hand forward and grabbed Alice's.

"Oh shit honey, I didn't mean to upset you. I totally understand and I'll do no ring around NXT and tell them to keep quiet too. Don't worry about it. Everyone's been asking who you are so they don't have a scooby who you are." Alice breathed a sigh of relief. That was at least a bonus.

"Sorry, I just don't want everyone knowing I'm washed up and retired at twenty two. Sorry to be so rude." Renee waved her hand, telling her not to be silly. She grabbed a sharpie out of her pocket, throwing her hand up to the person shouting her name and telling her to hurry up. She pushed her napkin in front of Alice.

"Anytime you need any pointers, or just a friend in general, text me. It's likely we will be in the same building anyway." Alice thanked her and Renee dashed off, grabbing a microphone on her run and kicking off her shoes, sliding into position in front of a camera. Smooth.

Well that was another thing dealt either. Her next check was to do a sweep of talent in NXT and get them to be silent about her past. She didn't know much people on the main roster that she knew. Punk was the only one, and AJ, but they had been warned already. Her phone buzzed and it was. Karlee telling her to get her butt back. The TV crew had arrived.

Alice sprinted back, just in time and ducked into the locker to fix her hair, adding another layer of red lipstick. She readied Karlee and Dean, warning him not to make it difficult for her. After threatening to break his nose, she left and stood in front of her camera, taking a hold on the microphone. The crew member with the clipboard informed her that her the interviews she would conduct tonight were all to be aired on The Network and so she had to introduce them as such.

"Hello, I'm Alice DeLori and welcome to the WWE app. I'm currently standing outside The Shields locker room where a certain red headed diva is about to head to the ring in a match against Brie Bella, the same Bella who knocked her tooth out in he he middle of a beatdown on Monday Night Raw. Alcie heard the door open behind her.

"Karlee if you don't mind! could I have a few words..." Karlee came out of the room, Dean copying her actions with a mean look on his face.

"We understand you went back and looked at footage of the match and found that a Brie was the one who caused your injury. Can we expect a similar repeat of what happened on Monday, just the other way around?"

"Alcie, I don't need to wait until someone's down before I start my assault. I'll do that when they're standing in front of me. Brie might have Nikki out there tonight, but I have a much better person in my corner." Karlee placed her hand on Dean's shoulder and he rolled his neck. Alice groaned internally, kneeing she would have to Sakhalin him something.

"Dean, you a re going to be out there during this match, what do you thinks going to happen?" It was a simple question and she knew he would run to the hills with it.

"My woman is much like me, she takes crap from no-one and certainly not a boot to the face. Brie can expect an absolute lashing tonight. And I assure you, it won't be pretty." Karlee grinned and turned her attention back to Alice.

"Do you think the Bella twins actions were fuelled by Stephanie. McMahon in a bid to get you to back off?" Karlee's eyes widened. This was a totally random question. A question that would start a fight but she accepted it and chose to answer.

"It wouldn't surprise me if the attack was one of Steph's orders. It's spathe sort of low life thing she would do. I think it's great that her boys see us women as a threat though. I take that as a compliment."

"Thank you for taking your time to talk, good luck in your match tonight." Alice ended there. Karlee threw her hands in the air.

"That was amazing! You totally threw me with that question though! The crowd are going to be watching that and are sure as hell going to be pumped!" Karlee was getting excited, rambling on. The crew signalled it was fine and gave Karlee a twenty minute warning before she had to be in position to enter the ring. Alice was just relieved that it was one down, three to go.

"I have someone to see honey, I'll be back in plenty of time." Karlee told Dean. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and jogged off in the direction of the other locker rooms. Dean shot her a funny look but shrugged it off, grabbing Alice and pulling her to one side.

"Random question but I have something to ask." She slumped her shoulders. No, she wasn't doing him any favours.

"Me and Karlee have a gap week coming up. Paris or the UK?" Alice looked at him funny.

"For a holiday dumbass." She 'aahd' showing she understood.

"Merl I'd take her somewhere hot but I'm guessing this is you trying to be romantic." He nodded, ducking into the room and leaving her there standing there. He came back out and closed the door, making sure there was nobody standing around and pulled out a white box from his pocket. Alice gasped and held her mouth, her stomach fluttering.

"Me ell, I'm hoping it's romantic, I sort of have something to ask her." Alice wanted to scream and jump around on the spot. She was so happy for him she thought she would pop. He didn't even show her the ring, he just kept the box firmly in his hands.

"Holy fuck Dean! Definitely Paris!" He grinned and she threw her hands around him. She couldn't have been happier.

"You sure you're going to be alright with it..." He trailed off and Alice just slumped her head to the side but she kept her smile.

"Dean, I'm over it. I've never seen you so happy and it makes me so excited for you." He nodded with a stupid smirk on his face, he was definitely a changed man and it was good to see. At lest one of them was happy. Alice saw a flash of red hair coming back towards them and she hashed Dean to put it away, warning him that his future wife was coming back. She stopped beside them , slightly out of breath. Dean went to speak but she waved him off.

"I need to talk to Alice, go back inside a second babe." He nodded, giving her a peck on the forehead and going back into the dressing room. Alice waited until he was gone before pulling Karlee to the side. She held her hands up in a 'well then' sort of motion. Karlee laughed.

"Well I'm a hundred dollars short but I got what I wanted." Alice squinted her eyebrows.

"I went in and grabbed Rosa. I asked her about herself and Layla. At first she told me they were total best friends and all that but it seemed so rehearsed and over the top. I tried that thing I've seen in films. I basically said I knew Layla was putting her up to it and offered her money to talk. And she sung like a fucking canary." Alice's eyes grew to the size of saucers.

"Rosa had said hello to her on her first day back from rehab and the next time they had spoke was when Layla asked her to be her alibi, offering her money and a way to the Divas championship." Alice hopped on top of a production cart, totally gobsmacked. Shit was about to go down.

xXx

(Authors note. I now how much you love Karlee. So here's what went down.)

Karlee had managed to slip away from Dean, leaving him talking away to Alice. She would be a fine distraction while she dealt with this minor problem. After Layla's little incident the night before, Karlee was more sure than ever she was covering something up. Her and Kaitlyn had had their suspicions for months but with her being pregnant, she couldn't afford to be challenging a hothead like Layla. Now that Karlee had Alice, she hadn't just gained a new friend. Se had gained a partner in crime. Karlee knocked on the Divas locker room door. Naomi answered, offering her a smile and letting her in almost instantly.

"Hello ladies, looking hot tonight. Is Rosa around?" She asked, slipping her hands into her back pocket. The woman in question waved her hand around in the air. Karlee motioned her over to the side beside the chairs, where the divas weren't.

"Hey Rosa, how are you?" She used her hands to show she was getting there.

"Listen, I'm not trying to cause an argument but I have to ask you something and I need you to tell me the truth." Rosa nodded, a bright friendly smile on her face. Karlee had never spent a lot of time with her but always knew she was a nice girl.

"You know Layla is one of my good friends. Well, were a bit worried about her. She doesn't seem to be hanging around us anymore. She says she's always with you." She finished and almost immediately, Rosa entered a state of rehearsed bullshit.

"Oh yeah, me and Layla are total Besties. We are always hanging out, shopping and getting manicures. She used to say she was with AJ because she didn't want you getting upset she was spending so much time with just me." Karlee called bullshit and placed her hands on the table.

"Rosa, either you tell me the truth, or I'm calling you out in the middle of that ring on a live show and beating the shit out of you." Karlee smiled sarcastically. Pulling out a few bills from her bra and placing them on the space between them.

"Start talking." She said sternly. She didn't have the patience or energy to take crap or a heap of lies. Rosa looked around her, making sure nobody was looking.

"Ok, but don't tell Layla. Honestly. I think I said hi when I came back no I only ever spoke to her again when she came to me this morning. It was really early too. She asked me to give her an alibi if you came asking." Karlee smiled. That gas all she needed.

"Did she mention Alice, or what to say to her?" This was another important bit.

"Is she the short girl, the new interviewer?" Karlee nodded.

"She said to shake her up a little, scare her. She didn't say to like, hurt her but she did say a slap wouldn't go wrong." Karlee started to bubble up. She was going to go fucking jack shit crazy. But she cooled down, keeping her calm.

"Thanks a Rosa, you've saved me a lot of time. If you can, find Layla and tell her you gave me her alibi. Make her think you've done her a favour." Rosa looked worried, unsure of what she had actually just said. Karlee placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Layla is about to get what's coming for her. But don't let it worry you, it won't come back on you. Promise." She smiled, still a little unsure. Karlee offered her a smile and left the locker room, a head full of new knowledge. Now she just had to figure out how to use it."

Xxxxxxx

Second update in a week. I'm beginning to love this story!

Can I ask though, does it feel as if it's moving too fast? I feel as though so much has happened and we are only three days in! Time will tell though! Remember, reviews are helpful and very motivational and I love hearing your ideas. Drop me a message or even anonymously through tumblr. Love you lot always!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Im back!

xXx

It became clear to Alice very quick during her match with Brie Bella, why Karlee was not a force to be reckoned with. She had already wiped the floor with Brie multiple times and when Nikki decided she was going to get involved, Karlee almost knocked her out with a single punch. She landed on the mat outside of the ring and loll oped about like a rag doll. Karlee repeatedly screamed that she was not to be messed with whilst Dean sat on commentary with a huge dopey ass smile on his face. Karlee won her match by a long shot, well before the referee won the bell. Karlee didn't even break a smile. She flipped her hair back and stood with a menacing look on her face that said she was far from done all whilst Dean held her arm up in victory. Alice knew she had a point to prove and her gritted teeth proved that. Alice got up, smoothing her skirt and left to go and find the television crew she knew would be waiting.

As she walked, quite quick, a blonde appeared by her side and she gasped slightly, clutching her chest showing she had jumped.

"Your really good at this. So good in fact, I've just been offered a place on color commentary instead on interviewing." Alice stopped and looked dead at Renee. This was meant to be a shared job. What the hell?

"What? Does that mean I'm doing this all on my own now?" Renee started to bob from foot to foot, obviously ecstatic. Alice started to feel the beginning of a panic attack, the horrible sicky feeling rising in her throat. Renee grabbed both her arms and held them down, noticing she had started to get noticeably uncomfortable.

"Whoah... Not yet. Vince offered me the job on the understanding I keep my current position for a few months, just until you feel you can handle the whole roster on your own." That sounded a bit better to Alice although still extremely daunting. She calmed down a little bit, feeling her palms get sticky from sweating.

"I almost peed my pants there Renee. I love what I'm able to do just not on my own. Yet." Renee gave her a look. A look you would give to an up confident child. It was sickly sympathetic. Alice felt a strange sense of relief come over her. If Vince had already decided to bump Renee up, that must mean he had enough faith in her to do it herself? Renee broke her out of her kid thoughts by waving her hands in from if her face and telling her to get a shift on.

"Don't worry about me. Or you. Just go and get those interviews done woman! I can see them looking." Alice suddenly remembered where she was and muttered a string if curse words under her breath. She called back a goodbye to Renee and skidded to a halt when she saw Karlee and Dean. They were talking in hushed tones and Dean wasn't happy. Alice waved her hand in front of them and they both looked up and nodded. Dean went to talk and Karlee thumped him in the stomach, showing him now was not the time.

"What's going on?" Alice asked, not settling for the fact that was a private talk for just the two of them. Dean wanted to speak and Karlee didn't want him too. Then she clicked. Fuck, she had told him!

"Rolling in three...two...one!"

"Hi, this is Alice DeLori for WWE App. We have just witnessed a magnificent match between yourself and Brie Bella. Do you think your victory has sent them the right message?"

"Honestly, I think my victory showed Brie Bella to just stay away. My fight and my courage and willingness to stand there showed Stephanie that I have bigger balls than hers. If she thinks putting me and Layla in a match against The Bella's is going to warn us off, I'm sorry to say, she has another thing coming." Alice nodded, keeping her serious face on, all the while Dean was shooting her dirty looks.

"Do you think it was Stephanie's intention to have the Bella's hurt you and Layla and have you possibly sidelined?" Alice was revelling in this. She felt like a diehard fan. She felt as though she was getting the inside scoop and she loved it.

"If I wanted to sideline me, I would have sent out the big guns. Not the one trick ponies. A kick in the jaw and a lost tooth isn't going to make me back down. It will make me want the fight more." Now it was Deans turn to speak.

"What you seem to forget it that Karlee spends a lot of time with me. And anyone that spends a lot of time with me quickly learns I take no crap from nobody. Now when I met Karlee, even I was scared of her. We are unbreakable. As together, we are as tough as old boots. It takes a lot to keep us down, as it does the rest of The Shield. Stephanie and Hunter really need to up their game if they want to take us down, because I assure you now, it will not be easy." Dean put an arm around Karlee's shoulder and walked away, signalling the end of the interview. Alice nodded that she called time and they switched off, going to find Renee for her turn. Alice followed her stubborn cousin, catching up with him and pulling him into a corner. Karlee followed.

"Care to explain, because I have a funny feeling you won't want to do it when we get back."

"Your asshole cousin cornered me and demanded me to tell him what happened last night between you and Layla." Alice's eyes widened, begging Karlee to say she hadn't. Alice covered her as she listened to them bicker between each other. The next words made her head snap up.

"Me and Roman will be having words." Dean snarled and Alice snapped.

"No Dean, this isn't a playground fight and you aren't my father. You won't be 'having words' with anyone because it's already been taken care of and you of all people know I could handle her perfectly fine." Now it was Deans turn to turn wide eyed. Even Karlee looked taken aback.

"It was a misunderstanding and I don't want anyone else to mention it. And Dean, I swear to god if you start this protective role again, I will take a running leap out of is company and you won't see me for a very long time." She turned on her heel and marched away. She was heading back to the locker room but she had no intention of going back in and chatting with everyone.

"Hi. Are you Alice?" Alice stopped, almost tripping over her own feet. She nodded, in no mood to talk to anyone. The black haired beauty extended her hand.

"Rosa. Nice to meet you." Oh fuck...

"Oh, Layla's friend. Well it's nice to meet you too. You a diva right?" She nodded.

"Yeah, I'm the friend. Sort of. Anyway, yeah I'm a wrestler but I valet for Fandango too. He's the one who got his ass beat in the first match."

"Oh, I never saw much of that match but I'm sure I'll watch it back later. Alice was uncomfortable and she was sure Rosa wasn't talking to her because she simply wanted to meet her. Either way, Alice was nipping it in the bud.

"Listen Rosa, it was nice meeting you but I have to go back and see the guys. I'm sure I'll see you soon though." Rosa smiled meekly and looked at her feet as Alice walked away, her gaze never leaving her. She seemed as though something was bothering her. Alice had to shake it off and keep walking. She had to get back and watch the rest of the show and prepare her interviews for Roman and Big Show's match.

When she returned to the room, Karlee and Dean hadn't come back and Seth and Kaitlyn were in a meeting with Vince discussing his leave for the baby. Roman was preparing for his match, wrapping his hands and Layla was painting her nails.

"Hi guys. You ready for your match?" Alice asked, slumping onto a chair as she awaited Roman's response. She didn't want to particularly speak to anyone but she though rude not to ask how he was feeling for his match. She definitely was in no mood to talk to Layla. Roman smiled at realising she was there. He opened his mouth to speak but Layla cut him off.

"Yeah, we shouldn't be too long. You are going to do amazing baby!" Layla leaned forward and draped her arms over her shoulders and Roman let out a surprised smile at the sudden show of affection. Alice hated it when grown people called each other baby. She had never been called it yet it always stuck as a negative thing with her. Alice leaned onto the counter and took her phone out from her bag. Time to see what they were saying. The general response to her online was mixed. For every few nice comments there was a horrible one. Alice rolled her eyes at their bad spelling and the fact they were so unaware of who she was.

"OMG. Midget at two oclock. Who even is this?" One wrote.

"She seems so sweet, what a darling!" That made her smile.

"Look out Renee, you have competition." Alice hated they way girls were always pinned against each other. Everything didn't have to be fought for. Very often, they built each other up, not tore them down.

"I've seen some articles on you already." Layla spoke, obviously knowing what she was looking at. Alice nodded, showing his heard her but was definitely not responding.

"Don't worry honey, They'll like you eventually." Layla said in a snarly tone but no matter how she tried to dress it up, her comment was meant to hurt Alice. She felt as though someone had trodden on her feelings. What a bitch. Alice wanted to say something smart or witty back, but she couldn't form a sentence. She caught Romans eye and he noticed the teary look in her eyes instantly. He wanted to scold Layla for being harsh but he knew there was no point. He was beyond the point of caring with her anymore. Roman was the only one who heard the faint knock on the door so took it upon himself to open it. He wasn't surprised to find Rosa standing there. Alice was though, and to say she looked almost frightened was an understatement.

"Hey Lay. Can I ask you a favour? I need a travel partner tonight!" Alice felt suspicious again so she watched the encounter closely? This was the same women who ratted her out in the first place. What was she up to? Layla jumped up and ran over to her.

"Aw babe! Of course I can! You know I would do that for you. I have time before I go out with Roman so let's go talk." Layla ushered her out of the room and closed the door, their voices getting fainter and fainter as they walked away. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Well that was weird." Roman commented, pulling on his Shield tactical vest over his black ring vest. Alice never said anything and Roman noticed how quiet she had gone.

"Are you quiet because of what she said to you or are you quiet because you've just realised your going to be traveling with me all night?" Alice turned to face him, a weak smile on her face.

"How she spoke to me? I never noticed." Her response was almost sarcastic and Roman noticed. He sat beside her, sighing.

"Don't let her do that. We are a group of friends who just happen to be coupled off and working together. It doesn't make any of us better than the other. She has no right making you feel unwelcome. Don't let her get to you. Please." His tone was pleading, as if he had already let her get to him. He placed a hand on her knee and she smiled.

"Thanks." She managed to squeak out. He was so close she was scared that if she said anything she would drool. He was definitely even better looking up close. Them he stood up and dwarfed her again and she felt extremely disadvantaged in the height department.

"Wait, did you say I was travelling with you?" She asked, standing up also and walking over to the vanity mirror to top up her make up. Roman grinned.

"We had agreed that since you let us stay with you, we would drive you for the loop until you got a chance to come home. Dean accidentally rented him and Karlee this tiny two seater so whilst they get to cross country in a Barbie car, you get to shotgun with me in the truck." Alice went to ask about Layla but he read her mind, and answered her question.

"Layla's going with Rosa. So it's you and me kiddo, for 600 miles." Alice pretended to moan about it and Roman acted hurt before the two started laughing.

"We've managed to work out what were going to do. Kaitlyn's planned everything out for us. We don't have anything for a few days and most of us hate flying. Driving a a good stress buster too. So we are leaving here and going back to your house, since Karlee forgot a pair of shoes and Seth's sure he left his phone charger. Two hours max and then we hit the road." Alice gave him the thumbs up as she applied a red lipstick, smacking her lips together and fluffing up her hair.

"Right, so everything's sorted." Alice was nervous about going on the road but if it was the same as before, she would love it. The door opened and Alice's heart sunk at the thought of it being Layla but was surprised when Team Bitchy walked through the door. Dean and Karlee were bickering, nothing serious but it sounded nippy. Dean let out a loud over exaggerated groan and karlee gritted her teeth.

"I'm resisting the urge to knock you out given the fact Alice would dropkick me." She snarled. Alice held her hands up and chuckled.

"Hey, be my guest girl. You put up with him and lot better than I do." Dean mocked her and threw a shirt at her.

"Just me and Alice in the truck tonight, Layla's riding with Rosa." Dean titled his head and smacked Roman on the back, a weird show of support between men. They stood beside each other, talking in hushed voices. Karlee sat next to Alice, both of them crossed arms and looking at the two boys.

"Layla isn't riding with Rosa tonight. I'm trying to catch the bitch out." Alice slowly peered around at the red head. She was whispering so they couldn't hear her. Alice moved slightly closer.

"What? How? Why are you doing that? Aren't they already on thin ice." Karlee shrugged.

"I'm not one for breaking relationships but I had a team meeting with AJ and Rosa and they both agree. They aren't happy that Layla was using them as an excuse. Especially since she never takes the time to talk to them. I asked Rosa to get Layla to go with her. Chances are she won't but will still get Rosa to cover for her so she can go do what she does We agreed to meet at a service station and then that way, Roman can see for himself that she isn't with who she says she is.

"Join the WWE Alice, it will be life changing. Yeah, in less than three days, I've had a glass of wine poured over me and cracked the bitch who did it. Now I'm trying to make her boyfriend dump her." Karlee laughed, properly holding her stomach and everything.

"You two okay?" Dean asked. Karlee just put her arms around Alice and squeezed.

"I fucking love this girl!" She cried. Alice rolled her eyes and smiled. There certainly wouldn't be a dull day where these guys were Involved.

Romans match was up next and she had been informed that she was to interview him before, being careful not to wind him up and make him angry. Alice grinned. There was very little she could say that would get to him. She slipped on her heels and waited outside the locker room. When she heard them shout, she clicked into position and introduced herself to the camera.

"I'm currently waiting to see Roman Reigns who is going head to head with the Giant, Big Show." Roman exited the locker room with a rather pissed of Layla by his side. Alice just hoped she wasn't pusses off with her or this would make for an extremely awkward interview.

"So roman, your going up against the biggest competitor in the WWE. Does that not scare you in any way?" Layla was all over him, stroking his chest and looking at him in a way that looked as though she was badly acting. Alice put the microphone in front of his face and he changed into his mean character.

"He may be the biggest but he's going against the best." Short and sweet. Alice smiled and turned her attention to Layla. Roman was obviously not in the mood to be interviewed and she knew if she pushed it, she would make it look strained.

"Layla, what's you opinion on this upcoming match?" Layla spun slowly, shocked she was being spoken to and caught extremely off guard.

"Uh, of course it's going to be a tough one but at the end of the day, my Romy will always come out best." Everyone within earshot cringed at the really bad nickname. This guy was meant to be fearless, a real badass and she just made him look like a big teddy bear. Alice knew this interview was already up shit creek. So she decided to round off before it got any worse.

"Do you have a message for Big Show before your match?" She handed the microphone to Roman and motioned for the camera to zoom on him, taking Layla out of the picture. She loved watching the wrestlers and the way they spoke about an upcoming fight, but apart from Dean, Alice had never seen such emotion from a wrestler. Roman spat with anger and Alice couldn't help think that was due to other reasons. She sighed, they needed to get to the bottom of this.

xXx

Sorry about the delay on chapters. There is an explanation on my Tumblr page.

Second half to this chapter will be posted soon but tonight if I get a few reviews.

Thank you for holding on, I promise this story will be updated every week, if not more.

Lots of love, Amanda x


End file.
